Blessing and Return
by BlackWolfSpirit1
Summary: Percy supposedly died during the titan war. Now, five years after his 'death' he returns. He was blessed and trained by Chaos, and is now ready for the upcoming giant war. The next prophecy begins, and Thalia and Percy have to be one of the seven. Please ready and review!. Thalia/Percy... Rated T cause idk... I dont own PJO or HoO :D
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hello everyone! Please read and review to my story! I changed the whole timeline slightly… It will now be six years till Gaia rises… just wanted to tell you…**

**Percy: Haven't you forgot something?**

**Me: What is it now?**

**Percy: Let me see… Does the word 'Disclaimer' ring a bell? :D**

**Me: *Whacks him on the head* Don't provoke fish face…**

**Percy: *Rubs his head* So much for helping… -_-**

**Me: Yeah, so anyway, I don't think I am Rick Riordan… So me no own PJO, sadly…**

**Percy: Hurray!**

**Me: *Whacks him on the head again* SO lets continue to the story…?**

Thalia PoV

Five years. Five years since my best friend, Percy Jackson, has sacrificed himself beat the Titan king, Kronos. Every year on this exact day, August 18, we had a meeting to honour Percy. I absolutely hated those meetings. It brought up way to many memories. You see, even Annabeth got over it and soon found a new boyfriend. Out of the demigods, it was now only Nico, the Stolls, Clarisse, Chris and me who really missed him.

Right now we are going up the elevator to the 600th floor. Even the Hunters have tears in their eyes. Percy was the only good man in the world, and was always able to do the impossible. Anyway, as we were nearing the throne room, I could literally feel depression, hanging in the air. This will be a damn depressive day…

Percy PoV

Yes, I know what you are thinking. Where are you? Aren't you supposed to be dead? What's this? Well let me explain. Yes, I did die. As I was walking, or should I say drifting, towards where the judges are, I was stopped by some kind of force. I turned around to see a man standing right behind me. He was in his early thirties, with a long black cape on that would have made me laugh, if not of the super powerful aura the man was radiating. "Perseus Jackson," he said to me. "I have been watching you from the minute you have been born."

_Okay… cause that's not creepy at all…_ I thought to myself. He laughed making it seem like he read my mind, which he probably did, now that I think about it. "Don't worry. You are not in any kind of trouble… I simply wanted to ask you if you would want to be my champion? I would bring you back to life, bless you, train you, and you would become the guardian of earth. Do you accept?" he asked.

"Um… sure thing, but, who are you?" I asked cautiously.

"Oh, were are my manners, I am Chaos, creator of the universe. So, are you sure you accept?" he replied.

"I do," I told him once again. With that he took me to his planet. Now, you couldn't even compare Olympus to his planet. It was beautiful. If I were to describe it all, it would probably take up several pages, so why don't we skip that part? Anyway, he took me to his study, where he continued to bless me, and make me officially become his champion. Since then he trained me on how to become a guardian and how to use my powers. By the way, I can now control the four elements, and I have slight control over time. My strength, speed and everything else increased much more, and no one could rival my swordsman-ship skills, well, no one but Chaos.

So that is where I am right now, training my ass off. It has been five years since I 'died'. Chaos told me that earth will need me soon, as for Gaia will be rising, along with the giants and the titans. Until then I should prepare for the war that is to come. Tomorrow, I should be making my entrance on Olympus. As I was thinking about my entrance, I felt a hand on my shoulder, and quickly turn around, sword ready. Instead of an enemy, I see Chaos simply standing there, with a smirk on his face. "Chaos," I said while bowing respectfully.

"Don't bow," he said with a scowl. "You know I hate it."

"Only way to wipe that smirk from your face," I joked.

"Ha ha… but anyway, I have come here to tell you something very important. It's just that Gaia is waking faster that predicted. You will have to come right now with me to the Olympians. They should be having a meeting with everyone," he explained.

"Right," I said, "Just allow me to put on my hoody." I grab my pure black hoody, and put it on. Now before you ask, my hoody is enchanted. You can't see my face underneath it, unless you are Chaos or I allow you to.

"You ready yet?" he asked me impatiently.

"Yes, now lets go," I told him.

He made a portal appear in front of us, and we stepped in.

Me: So… what ya think of it?

Percy: Not bad, not bad…

Thalia: *Walks in* Lemme guess… new story?

Me: Jup…

Thalia: And you didn't write it with me?

Me: Ah… well, you can read it later… But anyway, please review to the story… it helps! Thanks and see ya next time! :D

. . . . . . . .


	2. Chapter 2

Percy PoV

When we exited the portal, all talking in the throne room stopped. Everyone was staring at us, until finally, Zeus broke the silence. "Who are you?" he thundered (No pun intended).

"Straight to the point, I see… Well I am Chaos, creator of the universe. This right here," he said, pointing at me, "is my champion."

"Gee, thanks for referring to me as a thing," I muttered sarcastically.

"Anyway," he continued, ignoring my comment, "I have come here to give back someone that I have borrowed. Some of you, well probably all of you will recognise him. Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present you the one and only, Percy Jackson!"

I removed my hood, and all around me I heard people gasp and mutter, "Isn't he supposed to be dead?" No one moved and so I decided to greet them.

"Well hello to you too guys! Thanks for welcoming me so warmly!" I told them sarcastically. After I said that, everyone, literally, everyone ran up to me and either patted me on the back or hugged me tightly. For a second I was alone, and I was able to catch a glimpse of my surrounding. The gods and my old friends had tears in their eyes, and surprisingly even Thalia and the hunters had some. Thalia slowly came up to me. I expected her to punch me or something, since that's what she usually does, but she surprised me even more. She hugged me. I cant say that I didn't like it, because the truth was the exact opposite. I loved it. She smelled like pine trees and the way she dug her head in the crook of my neck… I felt amazing_. She was amazing, and beautif_- Wow! Stop there with that sentence! Don't think about it now! Thalia, who 'accidentally', as she claims, shocked me with 500 volts of electricity, pulled me out from my mental conversation. "What was that for!?" I ask her.

"That was for being alive and not telling us, seaweed brain!" she replies.

"So much for being a nice friend," I mutter and then look around the room once more. My eyes land on my dad, who was sitting on his throne, tears in his eyes and smiling at me. I make my way to him as he stands up. Before he could tell me anything, I engulf him in a bear hug. Hey, just cause I can be a bad-ass sometimes, doesn't mean I can't be soft! Anyway, once I pull back he starts talking.

"Where have you been? Why didn't you tell us you were alive?" he asked me quietly.

"I'm sorry dad. I did actually die, but Chaos here brought me back and asked me to become his champion," I explained. "On his planet he taught me how to use my new powers. I always had a full schedule, and so I didn't have any spare time to contact you guys."

"Oh, well I am glad you are alive," he told me before turning to Chaos and continuing. "Thank you lord Chaos for bringing me back my son."

"You are welcome, and stop with the 'lord' thing. I really hate formalities," he replied, laughing.

"No, really, I am forever grateful. But may I ask, why did you do this?" dad asked him.

"I did it because Perseus deserved it and has a good heart. He also will be a great help in the upcoming war. With my training he can beat all of you together!" Chaos told him. Unfortunately, we didn't notice that the whole council and everyone were listening us to. We only did notice when everyone gave a quite loud gasp.

"Are you saying that my nephew here is way more powerful than us now?" asked Zeus.

"You heard me right. His skills and everything is much more increased, as well as he can now control the four elements!" said Chaos proudly, as if he was talking about himself.

"This cant be! We cant trust him with so much power!" yelled Ares.

"Be quiet!" shouted Zeus, before turning to me. "I trust you Percy, but you will have to swear on the river styx to be forever loyal to Olympus."

"I understand uncle. I swear on the river styx to be forever loyal to Olympus," I repeated after him. Thunder rumbled in the distance, and I can immediately see smiles on the Olympians faces.

"Okay, well I hove to go now. Percy, you know what to do. Inform the council of everything. Oh, and you should go out and spend some times with your friends. They have missed you a lot," said Chaos.

"Will do," I simply replied. Chaos smiled, and then walked back into his portal.

"Now," Zeus said to brake the silence. "Why don't you and your friends go back to camp and tell each other what's new, Perseus?"

"Sure thing, uncle. Why don't we meet in two weeks time? By 'we' I mean the cabin counsellors and you gods. We should meet and talk about the war," I said. Zeus simply nodded his head and dismissed everyone. The gods flashed away to gods know where, and so that left us, the half-bloods, in the throne room alone. Soon most went out, leafing behind only the Stolls, Clarisse, Chris, Thalia and Katie.

"So, should we go to camp?" asked Thalia.

"Why not, I could teleport us there. Then we could catch up," I told her. The others nodded, and so I continued in creating a portal. We all entered the portal, and we got out on top of the hill, right next to Thalia's pine tree. Peleus was curled tightly around the tree, watching us pass across the borders into camp. We went straight to the beach where we talked about everything that happened in those five years. Just as I was to leave, I asked Thalia one last question. "Hey Thals, where is Annabeth? I mean, it must have been bad for her, or?"

They shared a worried look between each other before Thalia answered. "Look Percy, some of us took it harder than others. I won't explain everything, just know that she moved on."

"Oh… but she must have still been sad or whatever, right?" I asked, pain clearly shown in my voice.

"She was sad for the first few months, but then found a new boyfriend. I don't think you should go to her anytime soon. Lately she turned into a real bitch. She started spreading lies about you, and bad mouthed you with her little boyfriend," answered Katie.

"Annabeth? Why would she do that?" I asked, getting angrier by the minute.

"Don't ask us, Perce. But do know that no one believed her. We all know that you are a hero," Connor reassured me.

"Oh well, I guess that's the end of our relationship. Come on guys, lets tell Chiron and everyone that we are here," I told them, forgetting the anger I previously held. We got up and headed to the dining hall, where everyone was having their lunch.

AN! PLEASE READ

That's the next chapter! Thanks for all those reviews I got. This chapter was only in Percy's pov, (sorry), so next chapter I will try to switch it around. I just wanted to say that I won't be able to update for a while. I am going for holiday. I will be gone for two weeks, without my computer and internet. I'm sorry, but I swear that once I return, I will try to update every day!

**Thanks again, and enjoy your holidays! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I'm finally back with my computer! Sorry it took so long. I was on holiday, and right now I have friends at my house. **

**This is the next chapter! **

**Oh, and I decided to do mostly Percy's PoV… it makes things easier, thought once in a while I might add another one… **

**But anyway… …**

_Last time:_

"_Annabeth? Why would she do that?" I asked, getting angrier by the minute._

"_Don't ask us, Perce. But do know that no one believed her. We all know that you are a hero," Connor reassured me._

"Oh well, I guess that's the end of our relationship. Come on guys, lets tell Chiron and everyone that we are here," I told them, forgetting the anger I previously held. We got up and headed to the dining hall, where everyone was having their lunch.

Percy PoV

When we entered, it was dead silence. You literally could hear a pin drop. Thalia and I walked in front of the rest, to Chiron's table where he sat (wheelchair) with his mouth open. "P-Percy?" he stuttered.

"That's my name. Hi Chiron, how's it going?" I asked, unsure of what to say. Thalia nudged me in the ribs.

"Kelp head," she muttered.

"You're alive! We all thought you were dead!" he said with joy.

"Well, I did die, but Chaos himself brought me back to life," I replied, though it came out more like a question.

"Chaos, back? Why don't you sit down and tell us your story, or?" he said.

"Might as well…" I replied. I told them the story, and practically the whole lunchtime we were exchanging stories of our adventures and things. We were right in the middle of one of my stories, when I heard someone say my name. I turned around and came face to face with the person that I least wanted to see. Annabeth.

"What do you want, Chase?" I asked her. It probably came out harsher than intended, because I saw her flinch.

"Percy, what's wrong?" she asked me.

"What's wrong? Well I'll tell you. I'd understand you getting a new boyfriend, but spreading lies about me? Why would you do that!" I shouted.

"I-I can explain-" she said.

"You can do shit! Just leave me alone!" I interrupted.

"But I'm your girlfriend! You love me!" she tried to reason.

"Excuse me? I thought you had a new boyfriend? And plus, I love a new girl…" I told her. She started to cry and ran away. Yes, you heard me. I'm in love with another girl. And guess what? The other girl is the legendary, Thalia Grace. I looked over at her, to see her looking down. Wonder why… I thought to myself. I looked back to my food, and continued eating.

Thalia PoV

So, he loves another girl? I thought while eating. To tell you the truth, I really hoped that it was me. Damn love… it's complicated and annoying. But anyway, yes, I realised that I have a crush on Percy Jackson. We continued eating in silence, but I could hear people whispering to each other. Even Chiron kept on staring at us, and let me tell you… that is incredibly creepy. But whatever… after we ate I asked Percy if he wanted to spar. "Sure, another chance to beat you up," he joked.

"Sure thing… In your dreams," I told him, and we hurried to the arena. The people who were there left the minute we entered. Don't blame them… Percy took out Riptide, while I got out Striker. It was a birthday present from my dad on my 21st birthday (A/N: They are 21!). It's a beautiful black/silver electric sword, forged by Hephaestus himself.

"You ready?" he asked me.

"As much as can be," I replied and charged him. We sparred for the rest of the afternoon, even forgetting about dinner. It was 21:00 when we decided to finally end the match. We were both dripping with sweat.

"So much for having Chaos' blessing," he told me, fake pouting.

"Haha, that'll teach you challenging me," I told him.

"Oh really? What about us spar again tomorrow, same time?" he asked me.

"Another chance to beat you? Sure!" I replied. "Well, see you tomorrow."

"Jups, tomorrow," he said and we went our separate ways. Even though I wanted to stay and spar with him for the rest of the night, I knew I had to get some sleep and proper rest.

I got inside my cabin, and headed straight for the shower. After a cold, refreshing shower, I instantly went to bed where I fell asleep the minute my head touched the pillow.

Percy PoV

Instead of going straight to my cabin, I decided to go to the beach. I just had to cool off. The whole way to the beach I kept on thinking about Thalia. I wanted to tell her that I lover her, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. What if she doesn't like me? I kept on asking myself. I mean, it could by chance ruin our friendship. By the time I got out of my thoughts, I was standing in front of the sea. I sat down, and let the warm breeze comb through my hair. For about ten minutes I was just sitting there, thinking about a certain daughter of Zeus, and making a plan to tell her. At last I decided to tell her sometime before the war, giving me only a year to do so… "Thinking about a certain someone?" I heard someone say behind me. I turned around to see Chaos and my dad, standing there.

"Stop reading my mind!" I told them. They just laughed and sat down next to me.

"You know it would be best to just tell her straight?" asked dad.

"Yes, but it isn't that easy! What is she doesn't like me? It would totally ruin our friendship," I explained.

"Don't be so sure about it. She might like you, I mean, like like you…" said Chaos.

"Wait, she likes me?" I asked him.

"Well… why don't you figure out yourself?" he challenged.

"Wow, such help. But whatever… I might as well ask her tomorrow, when we're gonna spar," I told them.

"That's my boy," said dad. "Now go to the cabin, have a shower and then go to sleep. You will have a long day ahead of you."

"Yes dad," I replied and got up. I said my goodbyes, and went to the cabin. It was exactly the same like I left it, well, except cleaner. Guess someone cleaned it… I thought, and left to take a shower. After that I went straight to bed, and shortly after, fell asleep.

**Hey… so just wanted to ask you if you people can give me ideas to how exactly should I get them together! Please please please! Or else it would have to be my way… and I am not that good with fluffy stuff and all that … :D **

**So yes…. Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey people! Please help me! Give me an idea to how I should get those two together!

Last time:

"Wow, such help. But whatever… I might as well ask her tomorrow, when we're gonna spar," I told them.

"That's my boy," said dad. "Now go to the cabin, have a shower and then go to sleep. You will have a long day ahead of you."

"Yes dad," I replied and got up. I said my goodbyes, and went to the cabin. It was exactly the same like I left it, well, except cleaner. Guess someone cleaned it… I thought, and left to take a shower. After that I went straight to bed, and shortly after, fell asleep.

Percy PoV

The next morning, I woke up quite early. I guess getting up at 6 a.m. every morning for the past five years gets you used to it. I got up quickly, and headed for the bathroom, where I had a quick cold shower. Trust me, cold showers are the best in the morning. But anyway, I had my shower and got dressed, ready for the next day. I wore dark blue jeans, with a tight black shirt that had a silver skull in front. I quickly put on my dark blue jumper, and hurried outside. You might be asking, why would I be going outside at 6 in the morning? Well to answer your question, I always do this to exercise, stretch my muscles and just get ready over all…

I was heading to the beach, since I knew that that was the best place for me to exercise. I get stronger there because of the water, but also it is more calming there for me. I was passing by the Zeus cabin, and my mind just couldn't help but think about a certain daughter of Zeus. I came back to my senses, and cleared my mind quickly. "First exercise, then a certain someone…" I told myself.

"A certain who?" asked a voice behind me. I turned around quickly, to come face to face with Thalia.

"Oh, uh… nothing, no one," I replied quickly.

"Right, as if I'd believe that. Anyway, what are you doing out here?" she asked me.

"I could ask you the same, but to avoid the arguing, I am going to the beach for a run. Wanna come?" I told her. She thought for a while before answering;

"Sure. Anyway have nothing better to do."

We got to the beach, where we began our small run around the whole camp. We ran in comfortable silence, so at the end I decided to brake it. "So, what were you doing out here, at this time?"

"Nothing… just couldn't… sleep," she replied, trying to catch her breath.

"Oh, okay then," I told her. I thought there was something more behind that, but I wouldn't dare push it. After all, I also didn't answer her when she asked… While she was catching her breath, I started doing some push-ups and sit-ups.

"How can you last so long?" she asked me. I could see some frustration in her voice, so I couldn't help but chuckle. She glared at me, so instead I began to answer.

"Got blessed by Chaos, and trained by him personally. My stamina and everything increased," I explained.

"Damn," I hear her mutter, which caused me to chuckle again. This time, instead of a glare she gave me a rather big electric shock.

"Hey!" I shouted.

"That's what you get for laughing at me," she replied smugly. I let out a small, playful growl, and leapt onto her. At first she was startled, but then did she really figure out, what I was about to do. "Perseus Jackson, I swear-" she began, but I cut her off as I started to tickle her sides. She went into a fit of laughter, and tried to push me of her, but she was just unable to do so. "Perseus fucking Jackson! Let… me…go!" she cried in between her laughter. I pinned down her arms and legs so she couldn't escape. She stopped laughing and glared at me.

I smirked and said, "Or what, Pinecone face?"

"Or else I will sneak up to you at night and cut you into small pieces!" she said back.

I pretended to be in deep thought before I replied, "nah…" and continued on tickling her.

After about ten minutes of constant tickling, I stopped, and only then did I really realise how close together we were. I was directly above her and our faces were literally only inches apart. She seemed to realise as well, for her cheeks turned bright red. I quickly got up, and offered her my hand. She took it, and I helped her up. "So…" I began, unsure of what to say.

"We might as well go to breakfast. It's 8:30, judging from the suns position," she said.

"That be good, I'm starving!" I replied, already thinking about all the delicious food.

"I'd be surprised if you'd not be… Your stomach is like the size of Tartarus!" she told me, the last part a little more dramatically.

"Hey!" I cried while pouting.

"Oh come on! You know it's true! But seriously, I'm getting hungry myself, so let's go," she said, and together we left to the dining pavilion. We walked in comfortable silence, until we reached our destination. Everyone was there, eating, well eating until we entered. They stopped and stared at us in awed silence. I invited Thalia to sit with me on my table, since I knew that she'd want to have company. She declined the offer, and when she saw my puzzled face, she explained that the Hunters of Artemis are here. I stared at her blankly, until it all clicked together. She was a hunter, and she'd sit with her sisters. I was fine with it, but that just added a new problem to my current situation. She was a friggin hunter! I couldn't date her in a million year! I decided to worry about that later, and headed to my table. After getting my food and drink, I stepped up to go and sacrifice to the gods.

I headed to the fire, where I scrapped half of it in. _To Chaos, Poseidon… and Artemis, _I thought. I really had no idea why the last one, but didn't think much about it and headed back to my table. I stole a glimpse at the Hunters, to see Artemis staring at me intently. Trust me, that can be incredibly scary. I quickly looked away and focused on eating. I was broken out of my thoughts, when I felt someone standing in front of me. I looked up to see Artemis there. She had here normal Hunters uniform, and had her hands crossed in front of her. I thought she was mad, but she only wore her poker face expression. "Perseus Jackson," she stated calmly.

I bowed to her and replied, "yes, m'lady?"

She stayed calm and silent until she asked, "may I ask you why did you sacrifice your food for me?"

"I'm sorry if I disrespected you or something. It just felt right to, though…" was my quick response.

She stared at me for a moment, seeing if she could detect any lies, but after she found none, she nodded her head and actually _smiled. _Wow. "Don't take it wrong Perseus. You have gained my respect ever since you saved my life and held the sky for me. I was just curios," she said, and headed back to the hunters.

The hunters were looking at me weirdly, and I swear that one of them, not Thalia, smiled at me. I shook my head, thinking it was imagination, and continued my breakfast, hoping for no more interruptions. Once I was done, I quickly went out of the pavilion, ignoring all the curious stares that I was getting from the campers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello dear readers! I got the results! :**

**Perlia: 15**

**Pertemis: 7**

**Percy/Calypso: 1**

**So, it will definitely be a Perlia (Sorry pertemis fans). But onto the story!…**

_Last time: _

_You have gained my respect ever since you saved my life and held the sky for me. I was just curios," she said, and headed back to the hunters._

The hunters were looking at me weirdly, and I swear that one of them, not Thalia, smiled at me. I shook my head, thinking it was imagination, and continued my breakfast, hoping for no more interruptions. Once I was done, I quickly went out of the pavilion, ignoring all the curious stares that I was getting from the campers.

Percy PoV

I headed to the arena, where I knew Mrs. O'Leary would be. Or at least, I hoped she would still be there. As I entered, I instantly got tackled by a rhino-sized hellhound (A/N Did I get that right?). I couldn't stop laughing, as she kept on licking my face. I know some of you would go like; "eww, and you let her?" Well let me just tell you that you get used to it pretty quickly. "Good girl," I laughed. "You missed me?" She barked in reply, and got off me.

"I see she actually let you come near her," said a voice behind me. I turned around quickly to see Clarisse standing there, with here spear.

"Hey, Clarisse," I greeted.

"She wouldn't let anyone near her," was all she said, and continued to the centre of the arena. There of course she started hacking on the dummies, and I decided to join her. After a while of silence, or as quiet as you can get while hacking on some dummies, I decided to talk.

"Wanna spar? I mean, hacking some unmoving dummies seems quite easy."

"S'that a challenge?" she asked me with a raised eyebrow.

"Jup," I replied, popping the 'p'. She grinned and attacked me. Truth be told that Thalia is a little bit better, but I said nothing, and we continued to spar. I felt someone watching me, but as I looked around, I saw no one and so I decided to shake the feeling off for now.

Annabeth PoV (A/N Unexpected? :D )

I watched Percy spar with Clarisse. _Just why did I leave him? _I though to myself. Though it's not like he will ignore me soon. I will make him fall in love with me again. But first, I will have to figure out who the girl he 'love's' is…

Thalia PoV

After Percy left from breakfast, I turned my gaze back to the Hunters. I could tell that Percy felt weird when the Hunters were watching him, and he must have thought he was in trouble or something. The truth is actually different. He is the only man in the world that the Hunters like. Actually, some Hunters even call him a friend or a brother, after all, he did save Artemis, and had respect for all the Hunters.

My gaze shifted to Artemis, and I asked her in a quiet tone if I could talk to her privatly. "Of course, Thalia," was her quick reply. Today was the day I decided to tell Artemis that I have a crush on Percy. She got up, and together we walked to the Hunter's cabin. I couldn't stop feeling nervous, and I could tell Artemis noticed, with the slight frown on her face.

Once we entered the cabin, and sat on the bed, Artemis asked, "what's bothering you so much?"

"Please don't be mad or anything, but I-I-I think t-that I-" I stuttered.

"You what?" she asked, encouraging me to go on.

"IthinkthatIhaveacrushonPercyJackson," I said quickly in one breath.

"You what? Thalia, slow down," she said, confused.

"I think that I have a crush on Percy Jackson," I told her, slowly, keeping my head down. There was no reply, and so I forced my self to look up. Instead of her being angry, she actually smiled. _Smiled! _"M-my lady, aren't you mad?"

"Thalia, I'm not all too happy about it, but I know that Percy is a good Man. He would never hurt you. In fact, I am happy that you fell in live with him, and not someone else," she explained.

"Uh, why?" was my genius question.

"I think I already explained it. He is selfless and loyal. A great man. Actually, I was wondering when you would tell me this."

"You knew?" I asked her, surprised.

"Yes, and I would like to give you an offer. You can be with him and leave the Hunt, or you can be with him and still be in/with the Hunt. But, he'd have to join as well and become our guardian or something like that," she said. I was happy. No, screw that, I was overjoyed.

"Thank you! Thank you!" shouted, hugging her tightly. Artemis has become something like my mother to me, even though we were, like, half-sisters, so hugging her like this was totally normal.

"I guess it's the second one?" she asked me, laughing. After I nodded my head, she continued, "but don't thank me yet. First you actually have to get together or something!"

"Oh, right," I mumbled, slightly embarrassed.

"Come on, let's go and practise archery with the others," said Artemis, and we both got up.

"Wait," I said, just realizing something, "what will the others think about this?"

"Oh don't worry. The others know about this whole situation," she replied.

"Wait, what? How?" I asked, bewildered.

"Well one, cause it was kindda obvious, or at least to us, and two, they are listening to this conversation all along…" she replied, and right as she said that, all the Hunters came inside, grinning like mad.

"Aww, is someone a love sick little girl?" joked Phoebe.

"Shut up!" I muttered, my face completely red. The rest laughed, and we all made our way to the archery range.

Percy PoV

My small spar with Clarrise ended about an hour ago. For the rest of the time I was at the beach, trying to figure out what to say. It wasn't like I was scared or anything, well okay, maybe I was a little, but the point is that I was afraid that it would ruin our friendship. Heck, she might even hate me later on. What about Artemis? She and the Hunters are seriously gonna kill me. I paced the beach back and forth, trying to come up with a speech. _Damn, this will be hard, _I thought. I sat down on the beach, and let the cool air calm my nerves. Soon the horn blew, signalling lunch. I stood up and hurried to the dining pavilion.

As I entered, everyone was already there, eating their meal. As I went to my table, I could feel several eyes staring at me. I sat down and looked up to see that the people staring at me where the Hunters. _Creepy! _I though to myself. I looked at Thalia, and she quickly averted her eyes away from me. I swear I saw a small blush on her face, but I decided to ignore that and finish the pizza that appeared on my plate.

_I'm Bob the Line Break!_

When I finished my lunch, I saw Thalia get up and come over to me. "Hey kelp," she greeted.

"Sparky," I replied, smirking. I knew she hated that nickname. "Why you here?"

"You forgot about the challenge?" she asked me.

"Challenge? Oh right!" I remembered. "The one where I am totally gonna pown you?"

"In your dreams!" she retorted. "Come on, it's time for me to beat up your ass!"

"Haha, I highly doubt that," I said, but followed her to the arena, where we prepared to fight.

**Okay, that's it! What do you think?**

**Yes, I know… the Hunters seem a little… nicer? Let's just say they really like Percy like I mentioned before… Yes, Percy will be with the Hunt later on. I don't know if he will/should be the guardian of the Hunt, or a more of a 'companion or member' of the Hunt. **

**What do you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

Me back! So continuing on…

_Last time:_

"_You forgot about the challenge?" she asked me._

"_Challenge? Oh right!" I remembered. "The one where I am totally gonna pown you?"_

"_In your dreams!" she retorted. "Come on, it's time for me to beat up your ass!"_

"_Haha, I highly doubt that," I said, but followed her to the arena, where we prepared to fight._

Percy PoV

We went to the arena, where we both got our weapons out. Thalia got Striker (A/N Remember? Her sword…), and Aegis out. I took out Riptide, and so the battle begun. We circled each other for a while, until Thalia lunged at me. She was lightning fast (no pun intended), and her hits were 100% accurate. Of course, me having Chaos' blessing, making my senses and everything stronger, blocked each of her strikes. She fought gracefully (again, no pun intended), and fiercely. I had some trouble at first, but then my instincts kicked in. Stab, jump, block, roll, slash, step back, repeat was all that went through my mind at the moment. Seriously, how is she so good? Of course, once in a while she would make a small mistake, and I would manage to make a small cut, though she would jump back just before I could take any advantage with that moment. And to be honest, she was having the same experience. Finally after some more hours, and I mean it, hours of sparring, I finally managed to rip Striker out of her grip, grab a hold of her so she couldn't get away, and press Riptide against her neck. "I win!" I managed to say, panting.

"I wouldn't be so sure, kelp," she said, right before she pressed her dagger into my stomach. Where she got it from, I really don't know.

"Fine," I sighed, "another tie."

She just shrugged, and we let go of each other at the same time. It was already dark outside, and the moon shone brightly above us. We looked at each other, and I saw the moon reflect in her beautiful eyes. _Tell her!_Said a voice in my head. _Chaos? _I mentally asked. _No, it's the pizza delivery guy, _he replied sarcastically. "Hellooo," said Thalia, waving a hand in front of my face. "You zoned out for a while."

"Sorry, just thinking," was all I said.

"'Bout what?" she asked.

"W-well about the whole Gaia waking and everything," I replied quickly.

"Oh. To be honest, I completely forgot about the war," she said.

"Haha, well our little fight reminded me about it," I told her. "Hey, since we are already past bedtime, would ya want to go out for a walk on the beach?"

"Huh, why not?" she replied, and together we headed out.

We walked along the shore for a while, until we decided to stop and stay in one place. Thalia sat down, and I followed right behind. We sat there staring out at sea, with the moon straight in front of us. The water reached just to the tips of our toes, and you could see the bright reflection of the moon on the water. It was truly a beautiful sight. We sat there in a comfortable silence, until she broke it. "Since the brake up with Annabeth, were you thinking about starting a relationship with someone else?"

I sat there, thinking about the random question, before I decided to answer truthfully. "Well, yes, yes I did in fact. There is this one girl that I fell in love with, not so long time ago."

"Really? What is she like?" she asked. I swear there was something in that voice, but I just couldn't bring it out.

"Well, she is fierce and beautiful. Sarcastic, funny, nice, and can get you out of nearly every situation. She was the one that made me move on," I told her. It was kindda funny, talking about her to her, when she had no clue that I was talking about her (N/A Did that make sense?). She stayed silent for a minute, before asking me another question.

"How does she look like? Or what's her name?"

"She kindda looks like her father, with the same dramatic attitude," I replied.

"Wow, great description," she said sarcastically. "Name?"

I stayed silent for a minute. Should I tell her? How will I do this? She finally looked at me, and I just couldn't resist. I leaned in, and kissed her full on the mouth. She tensed for a second or two, and when I started pulling away, I felt her arm wrap around my neck and her responding to my kiss. I lost track of time, because of the wonderful kiss. It was seriously like a dream come true and all the worry and stress just left my mind completely. We finally broke apart for air, though we kept our foreheads pressed together. "Got scared that you'd hate me," I said.

She laughed and replied, "Can't say that that didn't take me by surprise, though I'd never hate you for that."

We leaned in for another short kiss, before we got interrupted by a voice behind us. "No way! He is mine and mine only!"

Hey! So that was the chapter, Yes I know, very short… sorry!

**So review! Too cheesy? Just plain bad?**

**I'm sorry if you didn't like it… I am very bad at writing about all the romance stuff… Please, I you could send me some ideas about how all those cheesy scenes should be like, it would be great help!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**. . .**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, BlackWolfSpirit1 here! What do you think of the story so far?**

**Next week I am in Italy, so I wont be able to update then… sorry, though I will make sure to update two chapters today :D**

_Last time:_

_She laughed and replied, "Can't say that that didn't take me by surprise, though I'd never hate you for that."_

We leaned in for another short kiss, before a voice behind interrupted us "No way! He is mine and mine only!"

Thalia PoV

I've been having the best day of my life so far. Artemis approves of our relationship, Percy kissed me, and we finally got together. I could say that it was a dream come true. Well, that was until the voice interrupted us. We both turned around to come face to face with the least person I wanted to see in the word, Annabeth. "Get your hands of him!" she screamed.

"Excuse me? Firstly, you have a boyfriend, and secondly, Percy broke up with you," I shouted.

"We never really broke up. It wasn't official. And plus, you are a Hunter. You cannot be in a relationship," she said, with a big smirk on her face.

"Wowowow, I thought it was pretty obvious that we broke up. I don't love you anymore, live with it. And the Hunters problem, we will do something about that later. Now go to your boyfriend, Annabeth," interrupted Percy. He had his arm around my waist, holding me to him.

"But-" Annabeth said.

"No but, Annawhore. Go and get a life!" I said, and she stormed off, probably to her oh so beloved boyfriend. Percy then looked at me and asked,

"But Thals, what will be with the Hunters?"

"Well-"

"I made a deal with her," said Artemis, suddenly appearing, and scaring the crap out of us.

"Lady Artemis," Percy and I said together in unison, bowing in respect.

"The deal was pretty straightforward. Both of you could stay with the Hunt, but you Percy would have to become something like our guardian, or she could leave the Hunt and you both can stay here at camp. I'll let you think about that," she said, and disappeared in silver light.

"Wow," was all Percy said. I punched him lightly in the ribs.

"Wow?" I asked.

"Well I never knew that she and the Hunters liked me," he defended.

"You gained their respect at the end of your third quest, and since then it was just growing and growing. They think of you as their one and only brother," I explained.

"That's… cool," he said.

"Cool? Is that all you say after you learn that the oh so mighty Hunters of Artemis think of you as their brother?" I asked him.

"Well, I still am the seaweed brain," he defended.

"Idiot."

"Air head."

"Seaweed brain."

"Sparky."

"Kelp."

"You never get to run out of the nick names, do you?" he asked.

"No, of course not. I mean, there are like a ton you could use to describe your stupidity," I replied with a big grin on my face.

"Thalia! That hurt my feelings!" he pouted.

"Aww, is fish boy sad?" I said, pinching his cheek.

"Evil girlfriend," he said. I punched him in the shoulder after he said that. He rubbed it for a second before saying, "abusive as well…" This time I shocked him, and he jumped in the air surprised. I started cracking up, because his hair was standing straight up, and he wore his cute pout on his face. It was, literally, hilarious.

"I'm-I'm s-sorry!" I said, in between laughing. "You-you sh-should see your f-face! It's s-so funny!"

He frowned for a minute, before a grin appeared on his face. "Looks like you need to cool off. Let me help you with that!" he said, before grabbing me and running towards the sea.

"Percy!" was all I could shout, before we both toppled into the water. I resurfaced, to see Percy, laughing his ass off.

"Now you should see yourself!" he said. I launched myself at him, and we both went underwater. When we resurfaced again, we started splashing at each other, and just simply enjoyed our time together. After some more minutes, we got out of the water, and Percy dried us both. Judging by the moon's position, it was about 23:45. We lay there in the sand, gazing at the sky. My head rested on Percy's chest, while he had one of his arms around me. We were quiet for a while, until Percy asked, "so what exactly will we choose?"

"Huh?" I asked him, having no clue to what he was talking about.

"The choices Artemis gave us. Which one?" he repeated his question, much more clearly now.

"Well, I was hoping for the later, but if you -" I said, before I was cut of by his kiss.

"It's fine Thals. I don't mind. And plus, who would not want to have a life full of adventure, with abusive sisters all around you?" he said, after we broke apart. I punched him in the shoulder again.

"We are not abusive!" I defended.

"Whatever makes you fall asleep…" he replied, smirking.

"Shut up!" I said. "Now let's go!"

"Where?" he asked, confused.

"Back to our cabins, to sleep, you idiot," I said, and got up with him.

"No need to be mean," he pouted.

"Don't be such a baby! Now come, or we'll get in trouble," I told him, and we headed back to the cabins, jogging. When I came to my cabin, I stopped and turned to face him. "So see ya tomorrow?"

"Course!" he said. He leaned in, and we kissed for a minute before breaking apart. "Love you," he told me before heading away to his cabin. I went inside my cabin, and couldn't stop but smile.

Percy PoV

I entered my cabin, and just couldn't help but think that today was literally, the best day of my life. I have to admit I freaked out for a second, after I kissed her. I thought she would kill me! Then Artemis appears, and approves of our relationship! That truly was a surprise… I thought that maybe tomorrow would be good to tell the Hunters that I would be joining them. Huh, they will either accept me as their companion, or make my life a living hell. "Had a nice day?" asked a voice in front of me. It was too dark in the cabin to see who it was, so I took out my sword, and quickly turned the lights on. There stood my dad, smiling widely at me.

"Um, hey dad. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Just came to give you a small present," was his reply. He took out his hand, which was in his pocket before, and revealed a necklace in it. It was leather, with a mini metal trident charm on it. He gave it to me, and I put it around my neck. "I heard you will join the Hunters, and I thought this would be a good present. Pull the charm," he ordered. I did as he told me, and right as I did that, the trident went off, and transformed into a beautiful bow. It was silver, with black outlines and swirls around it. What surprised me more, was that it hummed in my hand, as if it was alive. "This is a special bow. It was blessed by Apollo, and made by Hephaestus himself. Pull back the string, and an arrow will appear. Don't worry, if you concentrate hard on your target, no matter haw you fire the arrow, it will hit it. Keep it safe, for it is a unique bow. It has a connection with you, that is why it is humming. It's kind of like alive, but is not," he explained. I was speechless. The bow was beautiful. I was glad that this bow would never miss, cause I know that if it would be normal, I would never be able to hit anything.

"Thanks so, so much!" I said, and hugged him tight.

"Nah, no problem, Percy," he laughed. "Now go to bed. You must be really tired." I nodded, and just then did I really realise how tired I was. I collapsed in the bed, and instantly went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, last chapter before I go to Italy for a week… after that I will try to update soon!

_Last time:_

_The bow was beautiful. I was glad that this bow would never miss, cause I know that if it would be normal, I would never be able to hit anything._

"_Thanks so, so much!" I said, and hugged him tight._

"_Nah, no problem, Percy," he laughed. "Now go to bed. You must be really tired." I nodded, and just then did I really realise how tired I was. I collapsed in the bed, and instantly went to sleep._

Percy PoV

The next day I woke up at seven. Deciding that it was already late to go out for a jog, I picked up my clothes, and went to the bathroom for a shower. When I finished washing, I got dressed in some casual jeans with a dark blue shirt. Over that I put an emerald green hoody. I opened the door, and quickly raced over to the Zeus cabin. Don't ask me why Thalia didn't sleep in Artemis' cabin, cause I have no idea. I was about to knock on the door, when it suddenly opened. There stood Thalia, looking shocked (No pun intended). "What are you doing here, seaweed brain?" she asked.

"Just wanted to see if your ready. We can go to breakfast together," I replied.

She laughed, "well, since you are here alrady, lead the way, sir."

"As you wish, my lady," I said, and fake bowed. We linked our arms together, and hurried to the pavilion. Once we entered, I immediately noticed the Hunters looking at me. I was about to go to my table, but Thalia yanked me back, and whispered, "you're gonna sit with us today. Don't worry, it's just so that we all get used to each other." It took me a minute for realise she was talking about the Hunters.

"But Thalia! What if they kill me?" I complained like a small child.

She smirked and said, "don't worry, we'll make sure your shroud will be decent."

"Not helping," I mumbled, but continued walking with her to the Hunters. Once we were standing next to them, they were all staring at me with a poker face, and Artemis was trying not to laugh at my panicked face.

"Hello Perseus," she said, and waved her hand for me to sit down (A/N: Does that make sense?).

"Lady Artemis," I greeted, and sat next to Thalia. Instantly as I sat down, the pavilion went silent, and everyone stared at me. "Hey Thals?"

"Huh?" she said, not really paying attention.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" I whispered.

She looked around and then laughed, "well kelp-for-brains, you _are _sitting with the Hunters, who hate all men."

"Right," I replied. I looked down onto my plate, and began eating uncomfortably.

"Awe you Pewcy?" asked a Hunter. She was young, maybe 5 or 6 years old, with curly brown hair, and light blue eyes.

"Yeah, that's me. What's your name?" I asked her gently.

She giggled and replied, "Alice."

"Well nice to meet you, Alice," I told her. "Do you want to sit with me today?"

"Yes!" she replied excitedly. "Thalia talks a lot about you, Pewcy."

I raised an eyebrow, "does she now?"

"Yes, she says-" she started, but got interrupted when Thalia quickly put an arm on her mouth. The Hunters started laughing, and I joined with them.

"Aww, so you talk about me? What is it about?" I asked her.

"About how annoying you are," she said quickly.

"Really? Cause since the day you were allowed to be together with him, you couldn't stop talking about how brave and-" said another Hunter, this time I think it was Pheobe, who was sitting on the other side of Thalia. Thalia quickly shushed her, before Pheobe could continue.

"Did not! Now let's finish breakfast, so that we could go and teach Pewcy archery," she said teasingly. _I guess they still think that I suck at it, _I thought. I just shrugged, and continued eating, with Alice still on my lap. We spent another 30 minutes of breakfast, getting to know each other. I always thought the Hunters would hate me cause after all, I still am a male, but they actually seemed to like me. At first they did seem a little cautious, but then they all warmed up to me, and we were able to talk to each other like good friends.

"Now girls," called Artemis, catching all of our attentions. "This might take a while, but we need to teach our companion archery. We need three teachers, who would help him. Any volunteers?" Thalia's hand went up, along with Phoebe's and Alice's. "Okay, and don't worry Perseus, they will go easy on you." She turned around and headed out.

"Sure, Arty!" I quickly called after her. She froze in her tracks, and slowly turned around to me.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

I was totally creeped out, but continued, "you know, just replied, Arty."

"Did you just call me that again?" she said, eyes narrowed.

I gulped, but replied bravely, "come on, it's not a bad nickname, Arty, well unless you want me to call you moon-beam?" The Hunters were staring at me, wide-eyed. I literally thought that she would blast me to pieces, or turn me to a jackalope (A/N: Spelling?).

"We might be on good terms, but you will _not _call me that," she replied, her eyes were still narrowed.

"We make a deal then?" I asked her.

She raised her eyebrow, "that would be?"

"You will call me Percy, and I wont call you any nicknames, deal?" I asked, hoping she will accept and not blast me to pieces.

She seemed to think about it, before giving a slight nod, and continuing on her way out of the pavilion. I sighed in relief, and a moment later, Thalia punched me in the shoulder. "Trying to get yourself killed?" she asked, irritated.

"Sorry," I mumbled softly so only she could hear.

She just sighed and got up. "Come on," she told Phoebe and Alice, "we have to teach Percy archery. The rest can have the day off. Just don't kill anyone, okay?"

"No promises!" were the responses she got from the rest of the Hunters. Phoebe and Alice got up with me, and we headed off to the arena.

Kay, so what do you think? As I said before, I will be away for a week, so I wont be able to write new chapters.

**Hope you have a great time while I'm gone! :D**

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Yay! Managed to update one more chapter before I leave tomorrow. So what do you think of the story so far? Any new ideas that I could use? Please review!

**Warning: It might not be that good, since I had to rush this…**

_Last time:_

"_Sorry," I mumbled softly so only she could hear. _

_She just sighed and got up. "Come on," she told Phoebe and Alice, "we have to teach Percy archery. The rest can have the day off. Just don't kill anyone, okay?"_

"_No promises!" were the responses she got from the rest of the Hunters. Phoebe and Alice got up with me, and we headed off to the arena._

Thalia PoV

Percy, Alice, Phoebe and I walked out of the pavilion, and headed over to the archery range (A/N: Yes I know, last chapter I said arena. Sorry!). Phoebe and Alice were trailing behind Percy and me. Finally, when we got there, we began straight away. "First we need to get you a bow, and since you don't have-" I began, but was cut off when Percy pulled on his trident necklace, and it transformed into a beautiful, black and white bow. Phoebe, Alice and I stared at the bow in surprise and awe. It was just beautiful with the swirls and all.

"You said something?" asked Percy, smirking.

I punched him in the shoulder and said, "shut up. It's just going to get interesting. We still have to teach you how to properly wield it."

"I know, I know…" he sighed.

"Kay, so why won't you, Phoebe, show Percy here, how to properly hold a bow?" I asked. Phoebe did as I told, and Percy tried copying her pose. He had some errors, but Alice, who kept on circling him, corrected those. I noticed that he just had to pull the sting back, for an arrow to appear. _That lucky little bastard, _I thought amused.

Finally, after some time, Percy finally got the position right. "Congrats, Perce. You finally got the pose right! Now all you need to do is remember it."

"This feels so weird!" Percy complained.

"Your fault, kelp. Not my fault you were lazy, and didn't learn the right pose…" I stated. "Just try to shoot the arrow. And please not backwards!"

"You know that happened?" he asked, surprised.

"Nico kept me informed," I replied casually.

"That little Goth…" he muttered, but let the subject fall. I laughed at him, but continued inspecting his stance.

"Now try shooting straight. Your stance is perfect now, so it should be able to hit the target, unlike all those other times," I mused.

He grumbled something under his breath, but did as he was told. The arrow flew flawlessly through the air, and embedded itself dead in the centre. Percy's eyes widened before he started jumping around like a five-year-old, shouting, "I did it! I did it!" Phoebe, Alice and I just laughed at his childish antics, and waited for him to calm down. When he did, he stoped and looked at me. "Watch this and try to beat it!" he said, while pulling back the string, and firing the arrow straight up. My eyes widened. You never know where arrows that were fired like that, would end up. Percy was grinning like a fool, while I was staring at the arrow in shock. Why? Well cause suddenly it changed the direction it flew, and headed straight towards the target, where it struck straight in the centre. During that time, Phoebe and Alice ran away for safety, so that left only Percy and me in the archery range.

"H-how?" I stuttered.

Percy PoV

I knew that I was grinning like a fool, but it was totally worth it. You should have seen Thalia's face, priceless! "H-how?" she asked me.

I twirled the bow in my hand, and explained, "it's made specially for me. It got blessed by Apollo, so that no matter how I shoot, it will finds it's way to the target."

"Damn, Kelp-head, could have told me earlier. You practically don't have to learn anything then…" she said slyly.

"Nah, it was painful at times, but was worth it. It would be smart to learn how to wield a normal bow, in case my got lost or taken," I told her. She nodded her head, and walked over to me. When she got close, she punched me in the shoulder, hard. "Thals! What was that for?"

"For scaring me, and for not telling me," was her simple reply, before turning around and starting to walk away.

"Oh no, you are not getting away that easily for punching me!" I said, and lunged at her. She fell on the ground with me on top of her. She tried to get away from me, cause she new what I was about to do (No, nothing wrong for you little perverts out there…). I started tickling her, and she burst out laughing. Who new the oh so powerful Thalia daughter of Zeus would be so ticklish.

"Get…of…me!" she managed to say in between laughs.

"Say that I am the best boyfriend in the world!" I ordered her.

"Never!" she argued. I continued on tickling her, until she said, "fine! You are…the best…boyfriend…ever! Now stop!"

"You see, that wasn't so hard, was it?" I asked her, getting up.

"Kelp-head," she muttered.

"Pinecone face."

"Fish breath."

"Sparky."

"Seaweed brain."

"Lightning rod."

"What?"

"I win! Looser!" I told her with a smirk.

"What no! That is so stupid. That name doesn't even make much sense!" she tried to reason.

"Aw, is wittle Thals sad?" I mocked her.

"Shut up," she said, right after she punched me.

"No need to be so evil," I grumbled under my breath.

"Aw, is wittle Percy hurt?" she mocked me.

"Aw, the first day of being together, and they are already arguing like a married couple," laughed the Hunters, who all appeared behind Thalia and me. Thalia and I looked at each other, before joining them laughing. After some time of laughing, we all calmed down. Alice jumped onto my arms, and climbed onto my shoulders.

"Is it lunch alweady?" she asked.

I looked at Thalia for confirmation, and when she nodded I smiled and said, "Yeah, so why don't we all go and eat, while we exchange our stories with the rest of the Hunters?"

The Hunters all grinned evilly, which lead me straight to thinking that something bad happened, or at least, something bad to some unfortunate boy. "Yes!" they all exclaimed happily, and we all made our way to lunch.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello! I'm back from my awesome vacation! Miss me (JK)? Now here is a new chapter.

**Oh, and glad people liked last chapter. I thought it wouldn't be so good, since it was rushed… Thanks for all the awesome reviews! :D**

_Last time:_

_I looked at Thalia for confirmation, and when she nodded I smiled and said, "Yeah, so why don't we all go and eat, while we exchange our stories with the rest of the Hunters?"_

_The Hunters all grinned evilly, which lead me straight to thinking that something bad happened, or at least, something bad to some unfortunate boy. "Yes!" they all exclaimed happily, and we all made our way to lunch._

Percy PoV

We spent the rest of the lunchtime and afternoon, exchanging our stories. After the Hunters heard of my bow, they wanted to see it straight away. I showed it to them, and explained everything about it. "Good thing Apollo blessed it. I don't think that any arrow would ever reach the target if not for that," said Thalia, matter-of-factly.

"Gee, thank Thals, I couldn't ask for a better girlfriend," I replied, sarcastically.

"Yeah, I know, kelpy," she said with a smirk on her face. I just rolled my eyes, and let her lean onto my chest. We got weird looks from all around us, not from the Hunters, but campers.

"What's with all the staring?" I asked. Seriously, it was getting kinda creepy.

Thalia rolled her eyes and replied, "you did just call me your girlfriend out laud in front of everyone, and next to the Hunters."

"Oh," was my genius reply. The rest of the day we just hanged around, and talked non-stop about our adventures.

Bob the line break! ~ Two weeks after the reunion ~

Currently we were heading over to Olympus, for the next council meeting. I am with the Hunters in the elevator to Olympus, listening to another one of Apollo's horrible music. Once we got to the 600th floor, the doors slowly opened and we stepped out. I know I have been to Olympus many times now, but its beauty still amazes me. (A/N: Srry, I won't go into description…) We walked slowly, marvelling at the city's beauty. Thalia and I walked hand in hand at the back of the group, while Artemis was leading. Once we got to the doors to the throne room, they opened revealing the rest of the Olympians. Everyone was already there, making us the last to come. Before you ask, yes, the Olympians all know of Thalia's and mine relationship, as well as the fact that I joined the Hunt. No one seemed to mind, and so it was allowed. Artemis went straight to her throne, while the rest of the Hunters went to sit around her throne. I stayed in the centre of the throne room, for I know that I would have to explain about the whole situation. Thalia squeezed my hand before letting go and heading over to the rest of the Hunters. "Perseus," thundered Zeus, instantly gaining all the attention.

"My lord," I said before bowing to him and then to my father.

"I think you have been informed about Gaia's raising, right?" he asked.

"I'm afraid so," I replied. "I have also already heard of the prophecy."

"Good. We are here today to discuss the prophecy's meaning," he said. "Apollo, would you mind telling us the prophecy again?"

"_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call. To storm or fire the world must fall. An oath to keep with a final breath. And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death,_" said Apollo, straight to the point, which was a surprise.

I thought about it, parts of it being already clear for me. "The last line can mean the Greeks and Romans," I told them. The gods all stared wide-eyed at me.

"You know of our counter-parts?" questioned Hermes.

"You learn a lot being with Chaos," was my simple reply.

"Anyway, you are correct. In fact, we already have our plan in action," said Apollo.

"Plan?" I asked.

"You know Will Solstice?" asked Zeus. I nodded and so he continued, "well we took him to the Roman camp, while we took their leader to camp half-blood."

I raised my eyebrow, not being informed on this little turn of events. "Anything happened? Who is the Roman camp's leader?" I asked.

"Jason Grace," replied Hera. Thalia's brother? I looked over at Thalia, but she wouldn't meet my eyes. I wasn't mad at her, just a little disappointed that she would keep a thing like that away from me. "I was captured and he and his two friend rescued me. In the Roman camp, Will and two of his new friend (A/N: Yes, only one friend) went on a quest to free Thanatos. They succeeded and now the two groups met. We have no doubt that those five are part of the prophecy. Now we need to decide who the other two will be."

"Wow," I said, it might not seem as much, but it was quite a lot to take in. "So right now, what half-bloods should be added to the prophecy?"

The gods looked at each other for a minute before Zeus answered, "we thought that you could be one of the members of the prophecy. The last person would be your choice."

I wasn't much surprised so I nodded. "I will think about the 7th member, and I will let you know when I have decided," I told them.

"As you wish. Continuing, the doors of death were said to be in Rome, like, the original Rome," said Zeus. "Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus and one of the seven, created a ship, large enough to carry you to Rome."

I nodded and asked; "May I know who five of the prophecy are?"

"Piper McLean-daughter of Aphrodite, Frank Zhang-son of Mars, Will Solstice-Son of Apollo, Leo Valdez-son of Hephaestus and Jason Grace-son of Jupiter," replied Zeus, turning into his Roman form for a minute before turning back.

"Not bad of a mix," I chuckled. "Give me a day to think about the 7th member of the prophecy."

The gods all nodded at this. "Anything else to be discussed?" asked Zeus. When no one answered he continued, "good. Council dismissed." With that he disappeared in a bolt of lightning. Soon every other god left, leaving only Artemis, her Hunters and me. I slowly walked up to them and smiled a small smile. Suddenly I got enveloped in a huge hug from a little 6-year-old ball of energy. I lost my balance and fell onto the ground with a loud _thud._ The Hunters all started laughing, and soon even I joined them. After the laughing died down, Alice asked me, "Awe you leaving Pewcy?"

"Yes, but after this is all over, I will come back to you all your evil sisters," I replied. The last part earned me a couple of punches, but they all knew I was joking. Alice just giggled and climbed onto my shoulders. I stood up and Artemis herded us out of the throne room.

"We are staying at my temple. Don't worry Percy, you don't have to sleep outside. You could go to the guest room," said Artemis.

"Thanks Arty," I replied. She punched me in the shoulder, but just let it pass and headed off to her temple. You might think I am insane calling her that, but the truth is that we became good friends and she doesn't punish me for being annoying. So practically, I was allowed to call her that. I put down Alice, and she ran off to catch up with the rest of the Hunters. I looked over at Thalia, who was at the end of the group with her head hanging low. I walked up to her and nudged her playfully. "Percy," she said. I knew she must have felt really bad for not telling me, cause usually she would use one of her nicknames for me.

"Thals, I'm not mad at you or anything," I told her. She looked up at me with hope sparkling in her eyes. "Yes, you didn't tell me, but it's not the end of the world. Maybe you forgot, or it just wasn't the right time to tell. I really don't blame you."

She stared at me for a minute before leaping onto me, tackling me into a hug.

"Thank you, Percy. I thought you would hate me for not telling you," she replied gratefully.

"I could never, ever be truly mad at you," I told her before we got into a passionate kiss. It might have been minutes for all I know, before someone clearing their throat interrupted us. We broke apart, blushing seven shades of red, to look into the smirking face of Phoebe.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your moment, but Artemis told me to fetch you guys," she explained, grinning at our red faces.

"Yeah, we're coming," Thalia replied and we followed Phoebe hand-in-hand to Artemis's palace.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update soon… I was at a friend's house and had quite a few busy days. Here is another chapter. Btw, the poll was closed.

**Thalia: 16**

**Annabeth: 1**

**Sorry for the person who wanted Annabeth. I guess there will be no Mark of Athena quest.**

_Last time:_

_It might have been minutes for all I know, before someone clearing their throat interrupted us. We broke apart, blushing seven shades of red, to look into the smirking face of Phoebe._

"_I'm sorry for interrupting your moment, but Artemis told me to fetch you guys," she explained, grinning at our red faces._

"_Yeah, we're coming," Thalia replied and we followed Phoebe hand-in-hand to Artemis's palace._

Percy PoV

I woke up in a large, comfy bed that was placed in one of Artemis' guestrooms. Thalia was still sleeping next to me, with her head lying on my chest. She decided to sleep with me that night, and I had nothing against that. Artemis agreed to this, but quickly said to do nothing wrong… _pff, as if we would do that…_ I thought to myself. We did just literally start dating, like, two weeks ago. I felt something stir next to me, and I looked back down onto Thalia. She slowly opened her dreamy eyes onto me, and I just couldn't help but laugh. "What's so funny?" she asked, kind of irritated.

"You're face," I replied jokingly, while smirking. Her eyes widened comically, until they narrowed and she punched me, real hard. "Ow! I was just joking! Please!" I pleaded quickly. She suddenly started laughing. "Okay, now what are _you _laughing at?"

"_You're _face. You should've seen it. Hilarious!" she laughed. This time I was narrowing my eyes, but then I just started laughing with her. "Now that was a nice way to get up."

"Of course it was! You woke up to me," I replied, joking. She just laughed a little, and sat right up. I sat up next to her, and wrapped an arm around her. I noticed her downcast look, and so I asked, "What's wrong, 'Lia?"

"It's just that you will be leaving for gods know how long. As much as I don't like admitting it, I really don't want you to leave," she replied, hanging her head low.

"That's one thing I wanted to ask you…" I said, not sure how to put it. She raised her eyebrow at that. "I don't like putting you into danger-" she punched me hear, but I continued, "but I wanted to ask you if you would wanted to be the 7th member of the prophecy. So will you?"

She looked at me with a stoic expression, until it changed into a large grin. She hugged me tightly and whispered into my ear, " of course I will, fish breath. We haven't gone onto an adventure since…" she started to say, but got lost in memories. I knew exactly what she was thinking about. My third quest, where we rescued Artemis and Zoe died. I just hugged her more closely, and we got enveloped in a comfortable silence. A while after that, we broke apart and stood up together.

"Should we go to breakfast now?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm starving," was her reply as she raced to the kitchen. I just ran after her, laughing.

Thalia PoV

I raced to the kitchen, where all the other Hunters already were. We greeted each other, and I sat down at the table. "Where's Percy?" asked Artemis, who came out of no-where.

"Here!" came a reply from behind her. Artemis turned around to meet Percy, still running out of the long hallway "Man, a hungry daughter of Zeus is a really good competitor in running." Artemis turned to me now.

"That is true," she said, smirking.

I smirked right back and replied, "says a daughter of Zeus, herself."

The smirk disappeared off her face, and she just rolled her eyes. I could hear a couple of the hunters snickering, but I just continued eating my food, that magically appeared in front of me. (A/N: let's just say that's possible. They don't really say in the books.) Percy sat down next to me, and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. There were some groans around and Phoebe spoke up, "keep the romance at a minimum please!" Percy and I rolled our eyes, and we continued our breakfast. After some time of peaceful eating, Artemis came up to us.

"So Percy, do you know who the 7th member will be?" she asked. Percy and I looked at each other for a second. Even the Hunters stopped talking to listen.

"Well, yes. I hope you wont mind, but I would like to take Thalia with me," Percy replied with confidence.

Artemis looked thoughtful for a minute, and so I added, "there has to be at least one person to keep him out of trouble."

"Yeah right. We all know that you just want to have some time together. Like, alone time together," said Alice. For a six-year-old, she was smart.

"Not helping," I whispered to her, but I think everyone heard case they started laughing.

"Well, I don't see any problem in that," said Artemis, ignoring the talk before. I nodded a quick thank-you, and grinned widely at Percy.

"Nope, kelp head, you won't be getting rid of me any time soon," I told him.

He smiled and whispered into my ear, "I wouldn't want anything else." I couldn't help but shiver when his breath touched my skin.

He grinned at that, and so I punched his arm lightly, to wipe that grin off his face. He suddenly jumped up from his chair, which made all the Hunters alert. Then he dramatically pointed his finger at me and said, "see! I told you! Evil girlfriend who punched her poor boyfriend."

I face-palmed at his childish actions, and when the Hunters realised it was all a play, they started cracking up real bad. I couldn't help but to join in with them. Soon everyone was on the floor, laughing and holding their stomachs. It didn't help when Artemis came into the kitchen, and saw us all laughing on the floor. Her face was priceless, which made the laughing increase, if that was even possible. After everyone calmed down, Artemis cleared her throat. "Percy, I told the rest of the council of your decision. They said that in the afternoon, you will be transported to the Roman camp, along with Thalia. The Hunters and I will come with you, in case there will be trouble," she informed.

"I don't think there will be much trouble," Percy spoke up.

"Why is that?" I asked him.

"Well, I met the Romans already. In fact, I spent a year in Camp Jupiter, training with them. They even offered me to be one of the Praetors! I'm a friend with a lot of people there. So like I said, there should be no trouble," he explained.

We stared at him for a minute in awkward silence, until Artemis decided to brake it. "We still will come, just in case. So until 15:00, you can have free time." The Hunters broke out into cheers after that, and they ran out to do whatever they normally do. Percy and I followed behind, not hurrying at all, and taking our time to go and explore Olympus.

So… what ya think? Next chapter will be soon out I hope… School will resume soon, and so I will only have time to update on weekends.

**Review?**

**-Blackwolfspirit1 signing out… :D**


	12. Chapter 12

Aloha! How are you guys doing? Thanks for all your awesome reviews! You guys rock! :D

**So, the next chapter…**

_Last time:_

_We stared at him for a minute in awkward silence, until Artemis decided to brake it. "We still will come, just in case. So until 15:00, you can have free time." The Hunters broke out into cheers after that, and they ran out to do whatever they normally do. Percy and I followed behind, not hurrying at all, and taking our time to go and explore Olympus._

Percy PoV

We walked all around Olympus and had fun pranking people with the Hunters. Currently, we were walking down the street, waiting for the prank we just set up to start working. Soon enough we heard a loud BOOOOOM, followed by a "HERMES! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" by a very angry Athena. We laughed and started running to the throne room, where we were supposed to meet the gods. We were one of the first in there, but soon one by one the other gods flashed in. Athena was the last to flash in. The Hunters and I were trying our best to keep a straight face. Her hair was standing on end, and her face was covered in soot. The gods looked at her in shock as she made her way towards Hermes. "So you thought it was funny, didn't you?" she asked in a threatening tone.

"I swear I didn't trigger that!" Hermes said quickly, hoping the goddess would believe him. In a way he was telling the truth. We just told him our plans, and he got us the material for the prank. She was about to say something, but Zeus cleared his throat, which caught all of our attentions.

"Athena, may you please sit down. We are only here to transport the Hunters along with Percy to Camp Jupiter," he said, trying to keep a straight face. In fact, everyone here was trying to keep a straight face, well, except for Apollo. He started cracking up the minute he saw her. Athena turned back, and headed over to her throne. When she got there, she started eyeing everyone, probably trying to figure out who did that. I focused my attention back to Zeus, who was ordering a couple of the gods to try and calm down Apollo. Once that was all over with, Zeus looked over to Artemis. "Do you think you can transport them there on your own?" he asked her. She gave him a nod, and walked over to us.

"You ready?" she asked us. To be honest, not really, but I didn't tell her that.

"Of course," we all replied. Suddenly a bright silver light surrounded us, and we vanished out of the throne room.

We reappeared in front of a large golden gate, that had some kids standing in front of it. As soon as they saw us, or Lady Artemis at least, they bowed deeply, and immediately opened the gate. We walked through the gate, and as soon as we did that, I caught my breath. The camp/city was beautiful. (A/N: Like before, I will skip the description). We walked down the street, until we were met by a girl about my age, in a purple toga. Two soldiers stood behind her, and I could only guess that she was the Praetor. She was about to say something to Lady Artemis, until her eyes landed on me. "Percy?!" she asked in disbelief.

"The one and only. Hey Reyna," I said with a smile as I came up to her, and gave her a hug. I cast a sideway glance at Thalia, and saw her standing there with a red face. I quickly pulled away from Reyna, not wanting to make my girlfriend any angrier. The soldiers behind her took off their helmets, and I recognised them immediately.

"Percy!" they both shouted and raced at me, before engulfing me in a hug.

"Gwen, Dakota! How are you guys? Miss me?" I said to them.

"No way," said Gwen, but wouldn't stop hugging me. I laughed and after a while they let go.

"Where is Hazel?" I asked.

"We are all waiting on the field of Mars, for the Greeks and Jason are soon going to be here," explained Dakota. I nodded in understanding.

"Hey fish breath, mind introducing us?" asked Thalia. She came up to me with Artemis. I put my arm around her and said,

"Of course! Thalia, Hunters, these are my very good friends, Gwen, Dakota and Reyna. Lady Artemis, I think you already knew who they were, right?" I said. She nodded her head, and I sighed in relief, thinking that I was wrong, and might have just disrespected her.

My three friends bowed to Lady Artemis, and waved awkwardly at the Hunters. "Um, Percy? I think it would not be that smart to have an arm around a Hunter of Artemis," warned Dakota.

I shook my head and laughed, "my dear friend, are you saying that I cant even hold my girlfriend?" Their eyes widened comically, and I continued on laughing. "Yeah, I got a couple of new abusing sisters, along with an evil girlfriend."

"Hey!" they cried as Artemis, Thalia and a couple of other Hunters whacked me on the head. I pouted at that and Thalia started laughing.

"Aw, did Pewcy get a boo-boo?" she mocked.

"You see! Evil!" I shouted, pointing at Thalia dramatically. Everyone just rolled their eyes.

"Didn't the same thing just happen in the morning?" asked Phoebe.

"I guess we'll just have to get used to it," sighed Johanna, one of the Hunters.

"Now, come on. We have to get to the field of Mars. We should meet the other quest members as well," interrupted Lady Artemis. The three Romans nodded to that, and we made our way to the field.

We got to the top of the crowd, and turned to face it. Lady Artemis stepped forward to address them. "Romans, please let Will Solstice and Frank Zhang step forward." The two did so, and came up to the Hunters. When Will saw me, his face morphed into a huge grin.

"Percy!" he greeted me with a hug. Some of the other Romans smiled, when they remembered me.

"Hey!" I told him, but it was addressed to everyone. Now everyone was smiling, except for one person, but I ignored him.

"Romans," Lady Artemis continued, "Percy Jackson, son of Neptune and Thalia Grace, daughter of Jupiter along with these two and the people on board the Greek ship are the quest members. This was decided by the Olympian gods themselves, so no arguing or complaining."

"What! That is insane! We should not trust the Greeks! They will betray us the first chance they get!" someone suddenly spoke out of the crowd.

The Hunters', Will's and my face turned into an angry frown. I turned to the person who spoke, and the angry frown on my face turned even angrier. _Why does he always have to spoil everything? _I thought to myself.

**So, how's that? Btw, no, Leo won't be possessed in my story. No shooting on the camp. I never meant this story to be this long… oh well…**

**Review! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 is up! Did a little mistake on last chapter, but it is fixed now…! I appreciate all those who review and all those who reviewed on the last chapters! :D

_Last time:_

"_What! That is insane! We should not trust the Greeks! They will betray us the first chance they get!" someone suddenly spoke out of the crowd._

_The Hunters', Will's and my face turned into an angry frown. I turned to the person who spoke, and the angry frown on my face turned even angrier. Why does he always have to spoil everything? I thought to myself._

Thalia PoV

In front of us stood a small, scrawny looking kid, who had stuffed animals hanging on his belt. He had blonde hair with light blue eyes, and I could only guess that he was either a son of Apollo, or his legacy. I could see from Percy's face, that those two didn't like each other very much. "Octavian, you better be quiet for your sake. The Hunters along with Will and me are Greeks. If you don't want your ass to get whipped, you better shut up right now!" Percy said, with a calm but threatening tone. Octavian gulped, but didn't back down. He was about to say something, when Lady Artemis stepped forward.

"That's enough, Augur. The gods themselves decided about this. Unless you want to disrespect us and get yourself most likely killed by my Hunters and Percy, I suggest you stop this nonsense," she demanded. Then she turned to the other Romans and spoke, "the Greeks are only here to get the rest. They are not here to do anything stupid so don't you dare attack, unless you have a death wish." The Romans shook their heads quickly, and got ready for the arriving ship that was already seen on the horizon.

_~~~~ A while later, the ship came to a stop in front of them ~~~_

The ship stopped, but the engines still kept on running. The Romans along with the Hunters were gazing at its beauty. The Hephaestus kids have really out done themselves. Out stepped three people, a girl with two boys. The gods told us who was who, so I could only say that the girl was Piper, and the boy walking hand in hand with her was my little brother, Jason. Behind them was a small, Latino looking guy. _He must be the son of Hephaestus, _I thought to myself. As soon as Jason reached the ground, I ran up to him. "Jason!" I said while running. When I reached him, I hugged him fiercly.

"Thalia?" he asked in disbelief.

"Jason, you player. Already have another girl?" asked the kid behind them. I pulled away from him and frowned. Percy behind me started laughing on the ground.

"Ew! No way! He is my brother!" I said to the kid. The kid, Leo, frowned and started laughing like Percy. The girl beside Jason sighed, probably in relief. "Hey, I'm Thalia Grace. I'm Jason's older sister and the lieutenant of the Hunt." I said to the girl. The girl smiled and shook my hand.

"Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite," she said. Artemis, Percy, Will and the new Roman boy came up to us when Percy finally stopped laughing.

"You all can get to know each other on the ship. Right now you have to immediately set sail to Rome. The old Rome," said Artemis. The seven nodded their heads, and we all got onto the ship. Leo hurried off to wherever he went, while the rest stayed on the side, looking as we were getting higher and higher into the air. Soon enough it was too high for my comfort, and I got away from the side, trying to calm myself down. Percy came to me, and took my arm in comfort.

"Come on," he said to everyone, "let's go and get to know each other better." The others nodded, and we went below the deck, where there was enough room for everyone to sit comfortably.

When we got there, there was a huge circular (A/N: I changed it, didn't I?) table in the middle, where we all took a seat. "Who will start?" I asked. Everyone looked at me, and so I just sighed. "Five, it's me I guess. I'm Thalia Grace, Jason's older sister. I'm a daughter of Zeus and the lieutenant of the Hunt." I then looked at Percy, who was sitting on my right.

"I'm Percy Jackson-" he said but got interrupted my Leo.

"_The _Percy Jackson?" he asked, bewildered.

"Well, there is only one, so yeah?" he said.

"Dude! You're a legend!" Leo said, jumping up and down.

"Yeah, well, awesome. Anyway, I'm a son of Poseidon, and have quite a few tittles-" he said, but got interrupted again.

"Trust me, we know. Your camp told stories about you to us. Is it true that you beat Ares at the age of 12?" Jason asked.

"Was his fault. He challenged me on a _beach_, next to the _sea_," said Percy.

"That is awesome, even though it is my dad in his Greek form…" stated the big Roman boy that came along with Will.

"Right, but I am also the companion of the Hunt. Practically making me part of the Hunt, but not truly. They do play a prank or two on me sometimes, but usually we combine our forces to play a prank on someone else. Oh man, our latest prank was awesome…" Percy said, while trailing off at the end, most likely thinking about the Prank we did to Athena.

"You are a companion of the Hunt? How is that even possible? Don't they hate males?" asked Piper.

"They do, but they don't seem to mind me. I'm like their big brother. And how is that possible? Well, it happened when I started dating their lieutenant," he said casually. All eyes turned to me now, I felt like hiding somewhere.

"What?" I asked them, getting uncomfortable.

They just shook their heads and Jason said, "you really are something, aren't you…"

Percy just shrugged, and lay one of his arms around me, pulling me closer. The rest continued introducing themselves, but to be honest, I didn't pay much attention. I was just enjoying having Percy around me. I might not like Annabeth for what she did to Percy, but I couldn't stop thanking her for that. Because of her mistake I am finally with him, and I intend to keep it that way. I know she will try to get him back, but I won't let her.

**Whuzzup? **

**Yaay! I finally have planned my next story! Of course, there will be no spoilers. Once I finish this story, I'll start with the one planned :D**

**New reviews please? *Puppy dog eyes***


	14. Chapter 14

Okay guys, I'm back! Some people asked me to do longer chapters, well I am sorry, but I don't think I will be able to do that. You see, I am quite busy, and am happy when the chapter actually reaches 1000 words…

**Another person asked me if I had the idea of the bow from Hunger Games. The answer is no. I didn't even watch the Hunger Games yet, and so I have no clue how the bow looked like…**

**But anyway… of to the story…**

_Last time:_

_They just shook their heads and Jason said, "you really are something, aren't you…"_

_Percy just shrugged, and lay one of his arms around me, pulling me closer. The rest continued introducing themselves, but to be honest, I didn't pay much attention. I was just enjoying having Percy around me. I might not like Annabeth for what she did to Percy, but I couldn't stop thanking her for that. Because of her mistake I am finally with him, and I intend to keep it that way. I know she will try to get him back, but I won't let her._

Percy PoV

_~~~ A few days into the trip ~~~_

The trip was quite uneventful, as we were making our way to Rome. Once or twice we got attacked by a monster or two, but nothing we couldn't handle. Jason and I actually became quite good friends. I still might not be that comfortable around him, but we don't argue or anything. Leo, well, what can I add? If he wouldn't introduce himself, I would have said he was a Hermes or Apollo kid. He is quite a good pranker, and usually we just joke around and have fun together. He might be much more ADHD and sometimes he might over do it with jokes, but he is a good friend. The Piper girl? Well she is really pretty, but of course, I still think of Thalia the prettiest. I learned that she was a charm-speaker, and that she was Jason's girlfriend. When she said they were together, I instantly thought about Reyna. Apparently she and Jason were really good friends, and everyone thought that soon they'd get together, but the gods and prophecy's always have to ruin everything. Frank, the other new guy, well, at first I thought that he was a very tough and a strict kid, but it turned out that he was nothing like Ares, or in his case, Mars. He is quite nice if you are his friend, but takes offence too easily (AN: made it up, I think…). Once Leo made a comment about the Romans, and lets just say that there was this big argument about that whole subject. Will, well he is just good old Will. "-ercy! Percy!" someone interrupted me in my train of thoughts.

"Huh?" I asked, turning to come face to face with Leo.

"Man, you should stop daydreaming so much. You were staring into empty space for over ten minutes!" he complained.

"What do you want, Leo?" I asked him, ignoring his complains and getting straight to the point.

"Well, I came here to say that we will be passing the Pillars of Hercules in a few minutes. We will have to ask him to enter. I suggest that you be up there," he told me. I nodded my head and got up from my chair.

"I'm coming," I said, and headed up the stairs where everyone was waiting.

"Nice of you to join us, kelp for brains," said Thalia.

"Yeah…" I said, and came up to her. I stood next to her, and let her lean onto me. "I just want to warn you guys, that Hercules is an ass, and will most likely not let us pass."

"Percy, language!" Thalia scolded me, as if I was a small kid.

"You know it's true!" I shot back at her. She just shrugged, and leaned onto me more. She thought for a while until she turned to Jason.

"Percy and I can deal with him. We will make him let us pass. Further more, we have some unfinished work to do when we meet him," she said. I was confused for a second, until I figured it out. _Zoë._ _Revenge will be sweet, _I thought to myself. I started smiling like a maniac. The others looked unsure at the beginning, but once they saw my maniac smile, they agreed to the plan.

Sure enough, soon we caught a glimpse of the island, and we stopped the ship near it. I took Thalia's hand, and we walked on top of the sea towards the island. Yes, walked on top of the sea. Once we reached the island, we made our way to a man that was having a nap under a tree. He had a giant club next to him, and so I concluded that he must be Hercules. He was wearing a short, white tunic, and was overly muscled. He had short blonde hair, and looked like he was enjoying himself. "What do you want?" he asked in an arrogant tone, finally opening his eyes. His, like all children of Zeus/Jupiter, were electric blue.

"We came to ask if we can pass through, and into the Mediterranean Sea," I told him.

"Lady Hera told us-" Thalia started, but got interrupted by him.

"It has something to do with her? Never! Go back home, before I crush you to dust," he said, and closed his eyes again.

"We came here to ask nicely, but if you'll make this anymore harder, we will use force," I warned him, through gritted teeth.

"Bahaha! I am the greatest hero to ever live! You would never beat me!" he boasted.

"Greatest? More like the most pathetic! Zoë was much greater than you!" Thalia said, seething.

"The little Huntress? You should have seen her cry like a weakling when I left her," he laughed.

"Force it will be then," I mumbled, before I took out Riptide, and advanced onto him. He got up quickly, and swung his club like a baseball bat. I knew that was coming, and so I ducked underneath and swung my sword at his undefended legs. Golden ichor came out of the cut, and he grasped his legs in pain. He tried swinging his club, desperately trying to hit me, but I kept on getting out of his way. "You call yourself the greatest hero? Pathetic!" I said. Thalia sneaked behind him, and stabbed him in the shoulder. He screamed in pain, and turned around to Thalia. I took my chance, and swung my sword at his back, creating a long, deep gash. I managed to cut him behind his knees, making him drop onto the ground. Suddenly he started to shine a golden colour, and I immediately understood that he was trying to flash away. I willed a giant wave to crash onto him and then freeze it into an ice-cube. Or more like into a rectangle, completely immobilising him.

"Percy!" Thalia whined.

"Say please!" I asked her with a grin on my face.

"Come on! Fine, please?" she said.

I unfroze the ice bellow his shoulders, and above his knees. He still couldn't move, while we took our time for the revenge. By the time we were finished, Hercules was covered in cuts, burns and scratches, while Thalia and I were covered in golden ichor. We were grinning as if we were insane, and to be honest, I wasn't sure myself if we were. "Come on, Thalia," I told her, "I think he will allow us to pass now." She sighed and took my hand. We made our way to the ship in a fast pace, for we did take quite a while.

"Thank you," she said in a barely audible voice.

"What for?" I asked her.

"For allowing me to finally get some revenge for Zoë," she said. I wrapped an arm around her, and brought her close.

"Of course I'd allow you to do that. First, you can do whatever you want, and second, I can't say I didn't enjoy it," I told her. We were by the ship now, and I willed a wave to carry us on board. When we got there, we scared the crap out of the crew. They were staring at us as if we just came out of an asylum. "What?!" I asked them, getting annoyed.

"Did you like, kill him?" asked Jason, coming out of his shock. Just then did I remember that our clothes were covered in ichor.

Thalia must have figured it out too, cause she replied, "nah. He just needed a little persuasion."

"Remind me to never piss you two off," said Leo, while he shuddered.

"It's just that he did something horrible to a very good friend of ours," I explained.

"Who is the person? Where is he?" asked Frank, getting more and more curious.

"She was the past Lieutenant of the Hunt, Zoë Nightshade. As for where she is," replied Thalia, while smiling a little, "you will see at night." This caused them all to look confused.

"We'll show you," I promised, and went downstairs to change into new clothes.

**So what do you guys think? See ya soon :D**


	15. Chapter 15

So, did you like the last chapter? A very big thank you for those who followed, favoured or/and reviewed to my story. :D

_Last time:_

"_It's just that he did something horrible to a very good friend of ours," I explained._

"_Who is the person? Where is he?" asked Frank, getting more and more curious._

"_She was the past Lieutenant of the Hunt, Zoë Nightshade. As for where she is," replied Thalia, while smiling a little, "you will see at night." This caused them all to look confused._

"_We'll show you," I promised, and went downstairs to change into new clothes._

Percy PoV

It was already past eight in the afternoon. Everyone was sitting in the meeting or whatever room (Just going to call it like that). We were having our dinner, and were all eating peacefully. Thalia ate a sandwich next to me, while I had a whole pizza. Don't blame me! I was hungry! The others still didn't get much over the fact that we nearly killed Hercules, not that I cared or anything. I had revenge for one of my best friends. "PERCY!" someone shouted from across the table. I looked up to see Will, with a megaphone in his hands. How did he get it? I will never find out… "Man, you sure do daydream a lot…" he commented.

"What do you want, Will?" I asked, a little irritated.

"Were you even listening?" asked Jason. He was smiling and shaking his head, while next to him Piper laughed.

"Not really. Now what is it?" I replied.

"We got news from Nico," Thalia told me. I instantly stopped fidgeting, and listened carefully. "He Iris messaged us, and told us about the doors. He was about to say something else, but suddenly something interrupted him. Last we've seen was him, getting out his sword and two giant coming up from behind him."

"Anything else? When was that, and did he message us back later?" I asked frantically, hoping that Nico was okay.

"Nope, nothing else. We think that the twin giants took him hostage. We have to decide whether or not we should go and look for him," said Frank. Suddenly Leo came running down the stairs, towards us.

"Hey people! I recorded the Iris message, and was replaying it upstairs. Nico left us a message at the end. It was to quiet, for us to hear then," he said, in between panting.

"What is it?" I asked. Why did everyone have to take so long explaining?

"He told us where he was," Leo responded.

"And that is…" I said, getting anxious and waving my hand in a circle motion, telling him to go on.

"The Coliseum, in Rome," he said, proudly. We sat there thinking, until Thalia broke the silence.

"Why would he be there?" she asked us.

"I don't know, but don't I get any, 'Great job, Leo' or something?" Leo asked.

"Yes, Leo, thank you and all, but we have to figure out why he is there, and if we should go after him," said Piper. Leo just huffed, and sat down.

"Of course we go after him! He is one of my best friends and cousin!" I said, a little louder than I meant to.

"Calm down, Percy," Thalia said next to me, putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "We will go after him, right?" she said, the last sentence was said a little more forcefully, to the rest of the group.

"Right!" they all said at once, not wanting to get the daughter of Zeus mad. I smiled at her I gratitude and got up.

"Where are you going?" asked Jason.

"Upstairs on deck. Going to cool off and think," I replied. I headed upstairs and up to the front. I stood there unmoving, looking up to the Huntress constellation. "At least you get to have some rest, unlike me," I said to it. It most likely looked stupid in others eyes, talking to the stars, but I didn't care. I'm not sure if I was imagining things, but I could have sworn that the stars shone brighter.

"The others are worried for you," a voice I knew so well said behind me. Thalia came and stood beside me.

"Why would they?" I asked, confused.

"Lately you have been spacing out a lot, and talking to yourself," she explained.

"I was just thinking, and I don't talk to myself a lot," I tried to reason.

"They did just see you talking to the stars. I know why you did it, Perce, but they don't. Just, don't do it so much, okay? You are our best friend, and we are worried for you," she said. I nodded and we interlocked our hands.

"Okay," I told her.

"Thank you. Now lets quit with all this cheesy talk. It's making me sick," she said, making a face.

"You'll never change, will you?" I laughed.

"Why, I'm happy the way I am…" she said.

"Me too," I said to myself, but she must have heard me, for she smiled.

"Hey guys! That is sooo much like the Titanic!" Leo shouted behind us. The others who were there laughed, and shook their head at his childish remarks.

"Leo?" I called.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Shut up," I told him. Cue more laughter, and a friendly punch from Thalia.

"Don't be mean to small kids, Percy. Don't you know it's impolite?" she asked.

"Hey!" Leo pouted.

"Yeah, yeah…" I said. "Anyway, do you know how long until we reach Rome?"

"According to my calculations," Leo explained, "with the speed we have now, we should be there tomorrow at around 14:00."

"Okay, thanks Leo," I told him. He nodded and went away. I sighed, and turned around to face the others. "Serious guys, there is no need to be worried about me," I told them. Then I turned to Thalia and said, "I'm going to my room, okay? Just a little tired, and we will need all the energy we've got to defeat the giants tomorrow…"

"Sure, kelp head" she said. I left her alone, and headed to my room. It's a very simple room, with one large bed with a bedside table on its right. In front of the bed there is a wardrobe, but since we don't have that much clothes, it's mostly empty. There is a window opposite the door, showing you a beautiful view of the land below. I headed straight for the bed, and collapsed onto it. Within minutes, my eyes were closing, and I drifted off into a sleep. I hoped that I would have a nice dreamless sleep, but of course, I was wrong.

Yes, I know, this is a short chapter… but I didn't have much time, with school starting and all that. I will update once every week, cause of school…

**Anyway, I have a question. It's to do with my next story… I have two ideas, and I really don't know which to choose. **

**Just pick a number… 1 or 2. PLEASE! Anyway, all those who still don't have school, I soooooo envy you! Please review! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

I made a poll for the stories on my profile! Please check it out…. It gives you more detail! So here is a next chapter… Starting from Monday, there will only be one chapter per week… :P (before you ask, I made Otis a little OC… srry)

_Last time:_

_I headed straight for the bed, and collapsed onto it. Within minutes, my eyes were closing, and I drifted off into a sleep. I hoped that I would have a nice dreamless sleep, but of course, I was wrong._

'_blah'_ = dream

_blah = _thoughts

Percy PoV

'_I found myself in a vast gloomy room, and I instantly knew I was somewhere underground. There were stone pillars lined up in rows, holding the ceiling. There were a few braziers, casting a dim red glow on the floor. I couldn't see far, because of the darkness, but I still heard some machinery creaking in the dark. There were huge gears turning and wooden crates piled on the stone floor'._

'_That is when I saw the giant. He was at least twelve feet tall. He had long purple hair, that was braided in a ponytail. There was a huge, ten-foot tall spear, strapped onto his back.'_

'_The giant muttered something to himself, until he called out, "Otis!" There was a shuffling in the distance, until another giant emerged behind him._

"_What is it Ephilates?" asked the other giant. The other giant, Ephilates, pointed to a bronze jar._

"_What does it do? It's boring," he said to Otis._

"_But that is the point! He will die unless they rescue him. We need to wait until July first," Otis answered._

"_But it just stands there! Can't we suspend it above the fire?" Ephilates pleads._

"_Just a little more longer. The seven won't take the bait and save him, if he is dead!" Otis reminded his brother._

"_Whatever, let's go and check the other preparations," Ephilates says, and slumbers away with his brother. I willed myself to move to the jar, and drift inside. When I got in, the air smelled of stale breath, and metal. There was a small light coming from a dark sword. I recognised the metal immediately. It was a Stygian iron sword. Next to it lay a boy in ripped jeans, a black shirt and he wore a silver skull ring on his right hand. His breathing is slow, and you could hardly hear it. His skin is pale, and it looks like he will join his father in a while (meaning he will pass on…)._

"_Nico!" I called, but he couldn't hear. I looked down, and by his feet were some sort of seeds. Pomegranate seeds. "We'll save you," I told him, and the image faded._

I woke up fast, sweating, and clutching the madras tightly. If I am not mistaken, we would be arriving at Rome, today. He said Coliseum, so could it possibly be underneath it? "Might as well get some fresh air," I said to myself, and got ready, meaning putting on a new pair of jeans and a dark green, button-up shirt, with the last few buttons open.

I went out onto the deck of the ship, and saw the sun already rising above the horizon. It might be around 6:30 in the morning. It thought that I was the only one awake this early, but I soon saw Thalia climbing up the stairs, onto the deck. She looked around, until her eyes landed on me. She raised one eyebrow up, in a silent question, which I understood immediately. _Are you okay? _I nodded my head, and gave her a smile, but I could see that she didn't buy it. Luckily, she let it go, and just went away, leaving me in peace.

~~~ _Hi, I'm Jim, your line break today!_ ~~~

It was now 8:00, and the seven were all in the meeting room, eating whatever was served on the table. I couldn't stop thinking about my dream, and I couldn't stop worrying about Nico. I noticed people glancing over at me, once in a while, but I didn't pay attention to them. My thought ranged from _will that little Goth be all right? _to _I will kill him right after we finish the rescue mission! _"Percy?" someone shook my arm. I looked up and saw Thalia looking at me with worry.

"Yea?" I ask her. Now everyone was looking at us, which made me feel very uncomfortable.

"What's wrong? You aren't eating much, and something seems to bother you," she told me.

I sighed, and dropped my sandwich onto my plate. I push the plate away and lay my head onto my hands, so no one saw my expression. _Who knew Nico can have so much affect on a person. Probably because he is like my little brother. _Thalia rubs my back, reassuringly. "Come on, man, tell us what's bothering you," I hear Leo say. Finally, I pick myself up, and look at Thals. She smiles a small smile, which I return.

"It's nothing, really. I am just most likely exaggerating," I told her.

"Percy, just tell us," Thalia commanded, however, I really did not feel like sharing the news and make her worry.

"Nah, you don't need to make yourself worry," I told her, and was about to get back to eating, but Piper made me stop.

"Percy," she said, using a lot of charm-speak in her voice, "tell us what worries you."

I tried to resist it, key word; tried. Unfortunately, the magic was just too strong for me to resist. Before I knew it, I was spilling out the whole story. When I stopped, I took a deep breath.

"He's like a brother to me, Thals," I told her. "I don't know what I would do if I would loose him. I failed to save Bianca, and I don't want to fail him."

"Percy, it was not your fault that Bianca died. The fates willed it so. And you will never fail him. We _are_ going to save him," she told me.

Thalia PoV

Why can't that seaweed brain open up?! Do we seriously need to use charm-speak, every time? He seemed so stressed, and everyone noticed, but no, he kept on insisting that he'll be alright. After he spilled out his story, and be comforting him, we went back to eating, though he did seem a little more stress-free. I lay my head on his shoulder, in which he responded by putting his arm around me. "You know you can open up a little more, right?" I asked him in a whisper.

"I know, I know…" he mumbled. "I didn't want you to worry so much."

"I might have not been worried about Nico, but I was worried about you, kelp head. We _will_ save him," I told him.

"I know, and I didn't really think about that, sorry," he said.

"Of course you didn't, kelp-for-brains," I laughed. He started laughing with me, and we just relaxed, waiting until we reach Rome.

What ya think of it? Please answer my poll question! :D

**O-O**


	17. Chapter 17

People! I really need you to answer my Poll questions… pretty please with a cherry on top? O-O

_Last time:_

"_I might have not been worried about Nico, but I was worried about you, kelp head. We will save him," I told him._

"_I know, and I didn't really think about that, sorry," he said._

"_Of course you didn't, kelp-for-brains," I laughed. He started laughing with me, and we just relaxed, waiting until we reach Rome._

Percy PoV

It was now 14:00, and like Leo predicted, we were sailing above Rome. All seven of us were standing on the deck, looking at the sight below. "So, any ideas on how to approach this situation?" asked Will.

"Well," I told him, "there must be some entrance to the underground part, right?" I said, the last part directed to the Romans.

"Yes, I believe there is one. It is closed off though," replied Jason.

"Huh, like that's gonna stop us," muttered Thalia beside me. "I guess there isn't much we could do. We can only go inside, and see how it goes on."

"Horrible plan, but you are right," Will said. In the distance, we could see the Coliseum coming in view. A massive, beautiful arena, with hundreds of people crowded around it. "Great, now how do we possibly land without being spotted?"

"It looks like the Coliseum is closed. We could land inside," Frank suggested.

"I guess that would be the smartest. It will also take less time to board on, if needed," Leo replied. "All right, now let me land this ship."

~~~ _Bob the line break is back!_ ~~~

Right now, we were climbing off of the Argo II. "I'm not trying to be a coward or anything, but shouldn't one at least stay on board?" Leo suggested.

"It would be smart, but we will need everyone to defeat the giants," I told him.

"That's true, but we forgot about one important thing," said Thalia. We all looked at her, and she sighed in disbelief. "The only way to defeat a giant is if a demigod and a _god _give the finishing blow. Currently we are lacking the god."

"Did someone call for an awesome god?" said a voice behind us all. We instantly pulled out our weapons, and turned around. In front of us stood two people, a male and a female.

"Idiot. You most likely scared them out of their wits," said the female. That's when I recognised them.

"Lord Apollo, Lady Artemis," I greeted, bowing to both gods, my friends follow suit.

"No need for the formalities, cuz," said Apollo. "We saw the little problem you guys had here, and so Zeus send us two to help ya."

"Thank you, my lady," said Thalia besides me. Artemis gave us an almost invisible smile, and a short nod.

"Come on, now. We have some giants to slay!" said Apollo cheerfully. "And I sense a Haiku coming up-"

"Exactly, let us quickly move on and slay the giants," Artemis quickly interrupted, before Apollo could sprout one of his horrible Haikus. We moved stealthily along, and opened an old, wooden door. It creaked slightly as it opened, and we moved quietly down the flight of stairs. You could hear some machinery downstairs, and once we reached the bottom, I let out a small, almost inaudible gasp. The room looked exactly like in my dream. Vast and gloomy. At the back of the room there was a big bronze jar. I looked at Thalia, and pointed at the jar. She saw me and nodded her head in response.

"This has to be some sort of trap," I whispered to the rest. It was true! The room had no signs of giants or anything like that.

"It most likely is," replied Artemis. "There is no other way than to go on ahead, and find out." The seven of us nodded, and went ahead while Artemis and Apollo stayed behind. We were about half way through the room, when the giants appeared out of no-where.

"Well, well, well, look what we have hear," said the giant that looked like Ephilates. "I never knew it would be so easy. I see you have come for your friend?"

"Let him go!" shouted Piper, using charm-speak, but it didn't seem to be working. The other giant, Otis, knocked over the jar, and it broke to hundreds of small, tiny pieces. "It's not like we would want to keep him. All we wanted to do was lure you seven in here, but you already know that, don't you, son of Poseidon?" said Otis.

"No need to worry, we all do," I told him.

"Well now that you are here, we can go right ahead and kill you all. Well, except for you and the daughter of Zeus. Your blood shall be used to awaken our mother, so that we can all have revenge!" Ephilates thundered.

"As if we will let you," Will muttered. The others nodded, and I smiled at their loyalty._ They won't betray me, at least, not like she did._

"You might not have noticed, demigods, but you have no gods with you. You cannot kill us alone," said Otis smugly.

"And who said there are no gods here?" a voice that I recognised as Apollo said to our side. We all looked to our right to see Apollo and Artemis emerge from the shadows.

"What! How is it possible! Mother said that Olympus was closed down!" yelled Otis.

"Huh, it's not like we are the only gods who sneaked out," replied Apollo.

"You! You-" said an enraged Ephilates.

"Yeah? Me?" Apollo said calmly, smirking at their annoyed faces.

"You will get crushed when our mother rises!" yelled Otis, and charged along his brother. We all quickly split up. Artemis along with me and Thalia went for Otis, while Apollo with the rest went for Ephilates.

The battle was quite simple. Otis might be big and strong, but we were faster and more agile. Artemis and Thalia kept on shooting arrows from the distance, while I dogged his blows, and went in with my sword. He swing his club (An: I don't know if he has one or not…) and I rolled under it. I quickly slashed my sword, and it gave him a long, deep cut in his leg. He wailed in pain, and dropped the club he was holding. He brought his leg up, and started jumping up and down, cradling his wounded leg. Trust me, when a huge being starts jumping above you, you would start running like mad, trying to take cover. That exactly was my case. I was trying to make my way through, avoiding being stepped on, when suddenly Otis swung one of his arms in my direction. "Percy!" I heard Thalia shout, but I was too busy, so you can't blame me when I got flung across the room like a rag doll. My back hit the wall, and the breath was knocked out of me. My head was spinning slightly, and my sight was a little blurry. Otis was looming above me, ignoring the many arrows that were shot at him.

"You won't get away now, hero!" Otis laughed. His hand reached out to grab me, but I grabbed hold of all the strength I could muster, and swung riptide with all my power. His hand flew right off, and he shrieked in pain. He fell onto the ground with a loud _Thud!_ Artemis and Thalia quickly took this chance to stab the giant in his heart. Otis screamed again, and exploded into golden dust. On the other side of the room, Ephilates shouted for his brother, and Apollo along with Frank shot arrows, straight and deep into his heart. He, like Otis, exploded into dust. Everyone stood there in silence, trying to regain their breath. My sight was still slightly blurry, and I had to quickly sit down because the world was starting to spin for me. I touched my forehead and looked at the same hand again, greeting me with the sight of my blood. _No wonder my head hurts and my sight is blurry._

"Percy?" Thalia came to me quickly. "Are you all right?" By now, my world was not only spinning, but had some black dots in it too.

"My head!" I groaned.

"Gods, you need help. Apollo!" she called. Apollo appeared next to me, and touched the wound on my head. He muttered some word under his breath, and I shone golden for a second. My sight and everything returned back to normal, but I still felt very weak. Thalia helped me pick myself up, and steadied me along with Will.

"Remind me to never get hit by a giant," I muttered, still trying to balance myself. We heard a groan across the room, and looked over to see Nico picking himself up. We walked up to him, and helped him up. "Now you are a deep sleeper! Can't imagine how you have slept through all the fighting," I told him.

"Not funny Perce," he said. "It was not nice being in a air-tight jar for over three days!"

"Well how did you even get caught, and why were you even here?" asked Thalia.

"Well, I got caught, because out of no where, these two giants surrounded me," he explained like you would do to a baby. "Why? Well that is another story. You know the doors of death are open, right?" he asked. We all nodded so he continued, "well I felt something powerful coming from here, and so I came to look. It felt like something from the underworld, something to do with the doors."

"And? Where is it?" asked Artemis. Nico looked at her, and then pointed at something at the far side of the room/chamber. None have been there, so no one has noticed it until now. We walked towards it, until Nico called out.

"No! Don't go near!" he shouted, looking panicked.

"Why is that, boy?" Artemis asked him, surprised. He suddenly got a dark look on his face, and shuddered.

"You know how I said that it had some connection with the underworld? The doors?" he asked us.

"Yeah, but what -" I said but got cut off by him.

"The doors can only be closed when someone closes them from both sides. One side is in the House of Hades, Greece, while the other…" he said, trailing off.

"The other…" I insisted.

"Tartarus," he replied, and the room got instantly darker. The two gods gasped. A warm breeze came out of the hole, as if calling me. I don't know what happened, but suddenly I just lost control of myself. I found myself walking to the hole, or should I just simply say, Tartarus. I was aware that people were calling my name, but I just couldn't do anything. As sudden as it has started, the feeling disappeared, and I panicked. I heard an ancient voice laugh deep in the pit, and I started backing up. Suddenly, something like an invisible hand got hold of my leg, and started dragging me forward. I yelped and fell onto my back. I tried getting a hold of something, but nothing was in the reach. I was now only about three meters away from falling to my death. I felt someone getting a hold on me, and saw that it was Thalia. She was trying her best to pull me away, but the one holding me was just too strong. _Two meters, one meters…_ The ground under me disappeared, and Thalia and I fell into the pit. We were falling together, when I managed to grab hold on something. Nothing was dragging me anymore, but it was already too late. The rest of the seven along with Artemis and Apollo were staring helplessly at us. They wanted to help, but knew that if they would come down, they would be dragged in as well.

I looked at Thalia, and she whispered, "if you fall, then I fall." I smiled at her words, and looked back up at Nico.

"Nico! We'll meet you at the doors, okay? Lead them there!" I shouted. He wanted to protest, but one look at me and he agreed.

"We will be there, and we will get you out," he told me. I smiled one last time at them, and then let go. The last I remember is falling fast. Fast into the darkness, deep into Tartarus.

**Yay! Long chapter! Just to tell you, I doubt there will be many chapters as long as this one…**

**PLEASE EXCUSE THE ERRORS! It's quite late for me… :P**

**REVIEW TO GET A COOKIE! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**


	18. SOPA ALLERT!

Hey People! **LISTEN UP!**

SOPA is back and they are trying to take our freedoms on the internet away.

That means if anything is posted that is even partially copyrighted, (like a video of you and your friends singing karaoke or an uploaded song or —even worse—fanfiction) the person that posted it would be considered a felon, with jail time and everything.

Pass the word, WE CANNOT LET THIS HAPPEN. TELL YOUR FRIENDS AND ANYONE YOU SPEAK TO ON THE INTERNET.

Post this as an update in your fanfiction stories or a status update, or even better; all your other favorite social networking sites.

It will affect us ALL!


	19. Chapter 18

Hey, so the next chapter is here… It won't be as long as the previous one, but yeah… I'm a lazy person :P

_Last time:_

"_Nico! We'll meet you at the doors, okay? Lead them there!" I shouted. He wanted to protest, but one look at me and he agreed._

"_We will be there, and we will get you out," he told me. I smiled one last time at them, and then let go. The last I remember is falling fast. Fast into the darkness, deep into Tartarus._

Percy PoV

We dropped quickly, until all movement stopped abruptly. I stretched out my foot hesitantly, and it touched solid ground. Thalia stirred next to me, just coming out of her shock. We were still holding hands tightly, but you can't judge us! We literally just fell into hell. I looked around our surrounding, and noticed that we were standing in a small, circular room. Nothing was in it, well, nothing but us. There was an old, wooden door in front of us, leading to gods know where. I looked over at Thalia, and saw her staring at the same thing. "Should we go in?" I asked her in a shaky breath.

"First, I think we should have a quick rest, and plan on what to do," was her reply. Immediately I sat down, and rested my back against the cold, hard wall. "Explain to me one thing," she continued, slightly angry. "Why in the world did you go near the hole?!"

"It wasn't my fault! I somehow lost control of my body. You know like Piper's charm-speak? Well something like that, but much stronger. It forced me to come to the pit, and well, you know the rest…" I replied.

"Oh, sorry. I just thought… I just thought that I would loose you. No matter how cheesy that sounds, I don't want to loose you, Percy," she apologised.

"It's okay, Thals," I said, pulling her down so that she sits next to me. I wrapped one arm around her, and let her head rest on my shoulder. "Though you should have let me fall alone. Now you are down here as well." That earned a punch nudge in the gut by her.

"Don't say that, shrimp! Don't you dare say that," she growled. "I won't let you fall in here alone. You fall, I fall."

I smiled at that before raising an eyebrow. "Shrimp?" I questioned.

She just shrugged. "Fits your description," she teased. We laughed but stopped when our laughs echoed in the round room, making it seem haunted. Next to me, Thalia shuddered. "Been here for, what? Five minutes? And already hate it…" she said.

"Well, I don't think it was made for us to like," I replied.

"No shit…" she muttered, and snuggled into me for more comfort.

"How about we stay here for today? We get a rest and next time we awake, we will venture out?" I asked her.

"Sounds like a plan," she said. I rested my head against hers, and soon drifted into a nightmare.

I woke up to someone shaking my shoulders. I was cold, but sweating the life out of me. "Wh-what happaned?" I stuttered.

"You were thrashing around, and it seemed like you were having a bad nightmare. Don't you remember?" Thalia replied, though I could make out some relief in her voice. Relief that I was okay.

"Sorry. And no, I don't remember a thing. Did I wake you up?" I asked her.

She was a little confused when I said I don't remember, but shrugged it off. "Nah, I woke up a while before you started to thrash around. You looked very peaceful, so I decided to not wake you up. Now that you are awake, we need to make a better plan."

"Why? What's with the first one?" I asked.

"Idiot. We have no idea what's behind the doors. We can-" she said, but I interrupted.

"I was trained by Chaos, remember? I don't use my powers often, but I can make myself blend in with the shadows. I could sneak a little inside, and have a small look around," I explained to her.

"Makes sense," she said. "Be careful, shrimp."

"Can you stop with that nickname?" I asked.

"Is it offending you?"

"Yes."

"Then no. It's too fun to pass," she replied with a smirk. I just sighed exasperated, and went over to the door. As I made my way to the door, I had a few visions. Now if I say visions, I could mean anything, right? Well in this case, they were visions of my friends and everyone I hold dear to my heart, bound up in chains, and covered in their own blood. Around them stood all my enemies. Really, I mean all. Every single monster and/or Titan that I defeated. "Percy?" a voice brought me out of my own thoughts.

"Y-yeah?" I asked, cursing myself for stuttering. I still had the images in my mind.

"What's wrong?" she asked, placing a hand on my shoulder. Suddenly I had a vision of Thalia being chained on the wall. She was hanging there limply, and had scars all over her face and arms. She was bloody and had many bruises, indicating that she was being tortured for a long period of time now. The vision-Thalia opened her eyes, and stared at me. "This is all your fault," she said. "I hate you!"

"No! I'm sorry!" I tried to reason, not realizing that I was back in reality.

"What? Percy, what is happening?" Thalia, the real Thalia, asked me. She tried to remain expressionless, but her eyes gave away the worry in them.

"I think I remembered my dream," I whispered.

"Dream? What was it about?" she asked, curiously.

"It was horrible," I muttered, remembering Thalia's scar-covered face.

"Percy please, tell me. Don't keep it all in yourself! Tell me, I can help you!" she pleaded.

"I wanted to help you, but I couldn't. It was all my fault," I whispered, remembering her (vision-her) words.

"Percy! Snap out of it!" she said, slapping me. Instinctually, I raised my hand to my cheek.

"Sorry. I should grab a hold of myself. I should be the one protecting you," I apologised.

"It doesn't matter," she said, before glaring at me, "and I can take care of myself!"

"Whatever floats your boat," I told her.

She just rolled her eyes. "Knowing you, you will never tell me the dream. Just know that this is Tartarus' doing. It is trying to drive you insane. It's not real," she reasoned.

"It's trying to drive me insane? Well it's succeeding," I joked. She punched me in the shoulder again.

"Shut up! Now let's just get out of this room, shall we?" she asked. We proceeded to make our way to the door. Once we were in front of it, I forced the shadows to cover us completely.

"You ready?" I asked her.

"As ready as can be," she replied.

"Al right, let's do this," I said, before opening the door and officially entering hell.

**SOO… what do you think of this?**

**Review? Review? Review? Review? Review? Review? Review? Review? Review?**

**-O.O-(::)**


	20. Explanations

**I am soo sorry for not updating! But I have my reasons… Last week I had to prepare for a test and other shit… this week we went on a school camp. I know I know, I am an idiot. So much homework due Monday!**

**Please, just give me next week to write the chapter, kay? I still need to plan out how I want thing to go… I promise you there will be a chapter next week… hopefully…**

**See ya later peeps… :P **


	21. Chapter 19

Okay okay… I am very sorry for not updating, but I had my reasons! Please give me ideas for this story… I consider and think about every review I get! :D

**Anyways… here comes nothing…**

_Last time:_

"_Shut up! Now let's just get out of this room, shall we?" she asked. We proceeded to make our way to the door. Once we were in front of it, I forced the shadows to cover us completely._

"_You ready?" I asked her._

"_As ready as can be," she replied._

"_All right, let's do this," I said, before opening the door and officially entering hell._

Thalia PoV

~ 3 days in Tartarus ~

It has been the three most awful days of my life, which is understandable considering the fact that we are stuck in hell. The constant monster fighting, broken bones and nightmares can really do this to you. Plus, the fact that we are short on nectar and ambrosia is not helping. Percy and I thought our ways through hundreds of battles now, trying to find our ways to the doors of death. Currently we are walking along the river Styx, trying to enjoy as much as the peace as it lasts. "I could possibly try to talk to Styx, and ask her for some help," Percy said next to me, his usual mirth-filled eyes were dimmed, much to the horror and pain that we saw here. Over the time we spend here, we seem to loose more and more of our nicer personality, becoming less and less emotional, or should I say, blank? The point is that we hardly joke anymore, and are more concentrated on our situation. Of course, that doesn't mean that our old personality doesn't come back once in a while.

"And how would you like to ask her for help?" I questioned him. "Jump into the river Styx? Yeah, cause that would be perfectly safe."

"Well, at least I would try something instead of just going endlessly straight," he retorted.

"We both decided about that," I shot back. "And plus, do you have any better idea that would not be hazardous to your health?"

"I think I would know something," a voice spoke. We turned around to see a tall man dresses in traditional Greek armour, wielding a battle-axe, standing there behind us. Percy and I quickly took out our weapons, not trusting the stranger.

"Who are you?" Percy asked in a cold voice that made even me flinch. We learned after a lot of unfortunate accidents not to trust anyone here.

"I am Iepatus, or also known as the piercerer," he introduced himself. I gasped along with Percy.

"Bob?" Percy asked. I snorted at the new name Percy gave the Titan on one of our old quests in the underworld. The Titan frowned at the name, and shook his head.

"Hades allowed me to recover my memories, only if I would stay loyal to him, and help him with some underworld business. After all, I am the Titan of the underworld," he explained. "But if you so wish to, I may just allow you to use that name."

"That's great and stuff, but why are you here?" I asked the Titan.

"I am repaying Hades a favour that I owe him. He asked me to guide you to the doors of death, and help you close them. You will understand more once we get there," he explained.

"Hades? A favour? Why would Hades help us?" I questioned. Don't blame me, I am naturally curious.

"Yes, Hades. No, I won't tell you what the favour was. And there are quite a few reasons to why he would help you. First, you are in his domain, well, the underworld. Secondly, you _are _saving the world. Lastly, you might not know this, but he does like you two," Bob said.

"Huh, that's a lot to take in, but I still am not sure if we can trust you," I muttered. Percy nudged me in the side, a warning look on his face.

"I can't blame you, but you either trust me and survive, or don't and you will die some painful death down here," Bob said.

"That's so reassuring," Percy said, and I had to agree on that. He looked at me, asking a silent question. I nodded my head in answer. Might as well try trusting Bob, since there is nothing much to loose. "We accept the offer. Where to now?"

"We will go one more mile along the river. Then I will continue to lead the way," Bob said, before he took off, not looking if we followed. I looked at Percy, who was looking at me.

"We _will _get out of here," he reassured me, while I nodded at his words. He pulled me closer to him, and wrapped me into a loving hug. He kissed the top of my head, rubbing my back, and just now did I really notice how tired I am.

"Come on! Hurry up!" Bob shouted from up front.

"Uh, does he really have to be so annoying?" I asked myself, but clearly I was quite loud, when I heard an indignant shout in the distance. Percy chuckled a little, but soon composed himself, and got into the same emotionless expression he wore before. "We should hurry," I told him, and he nodded.

We sprinted after our new friend, and together we made our way to the doors of death.

~ _Jup, Bob is here! _~ (AN: oh how I wanted to end it here…)

Percy PoV

Now don't get me started. It took us two days to travel to our current position, making it five days in Tartarus. I've been having constant nightmares and endless battles, so you can't blame me for being so 'cold', or whatever Thalia says. The only reason why I haven't given in and just given up, was because of Thalia. My fatal flaw makes me want to protect my loved ones no matter what. If she wouldn't be here, I would most likely be dead right now. But anyway, right now we are standing behind a low stone wall, looking at the army of monsters that stood in front of us, protecting the doors. "Any idea?" I asked Bob, the friendly Titan.

"They do not know we are here, so luckily we are at an small advantage," he replied.

"Moment of surprise?" Thalia asked, and the Titan nodded his head in confirmation.

"We can't really split up, since there are so little of us," I told them.

"Yeah, but if we would, then we have a bigger chance to beat them," Thalia interrupted.

"As well as a bigger chance to get ourselves killed? Yeah, real great," I retorted.

"I am pretty sure my strategy is better than yours, shrimp," she said, sparks starting to appear on her fingertips.

"My strategy made us win the second Titan war, thunder butt," I said, smirking at the new nickname I gave her. She was about to retort something, and most likely electorate me, but Bob interrupted us.

"Now, now. Can you stop arguing like a married couple?" he sighed, annoyed. Thalia and I blushed unwillingly, but obeyed him. "Good, now I have another plan. Thalia, do you still have your bow?"

"Yup," she replied, making her bow appear. The Titan nodded, and turned to me.

"You and I will attack straight forward, while Thalia will hit any monster that comes too close to us with her bow. Now before you argue," he explained, seeing us just about to do so, "it is a mixture of both of your strategies. Just shut up and do as I tell you to, cause it is clear that I am the smartest and most skilled here."

Thalia snorted beside me. "If I remember correctly, we beat you in a fight."

"I was careless than, now it is different," he said, trying to hide his embarrassed face.

"Right, I don't think this is a bad idea," I said in approval. Thalia sighed, but nodded her head nevertheless.

"On my mark," Bob said. "One…two…THREE!" We jumped from behind the wall, and attacked the confused and startled monsters. I swiped my sword left and right, trying to use as much of the advantage as possible. I was well aware of the arrows that were shot from behind me, impaling any monster that managed to sneak behind me. Iepatus was on my left, his sword a blur as he made his way through the enemy army. I ducked under a large club that was swung by a Laistrygonian giant. I slashed my sword behind his knees, making him fall onto the ground, before I put my sword straight through his forehead. We were making progression, and in our sudden attack, over half of the army was dead or they had just ran away. My arms were getting tired and heavy, and I was having more trouble getting through the monsters. Suddenly something rammed into me from my side. I flew through the air, and landed on the cold, hard dirt. I got on my hands and knees, closing my eyes as my vision spun. I felt someone rush and kneel next to me.

"Percy, Percy? Do you hear me?" the voice I recognised as Thalia asked me. I nodded my head, my vision slowly getting back to normal.

"Uh… I really should stop getting myself hit on the side by a giant club," I mumbled. She slapped me lightly on my shoulder.

"Idiot, I thought you were injured!" she said.

"My pride is," I joked.

"Of course. How many times did you get hit like this? 4, 5?" she teased.

"Three," I mumbled. "You were not even close."

"Percy! Thalia!" we heard a voice shout. We looked up to see Bob slashing and hacking at monsters, making sure they didn't get close to us. _How could I have been so stupid, and forget about him? _Before I could answer him, and charge back into battle, he started talking again. "Go through the doors! Just go through! I will close them from this side. Someone has to stay behind!"

"What?! No! What will happen to you?" I shouted.

"Lord Hades will help me get out. Now go! The monsters are slowly overwhelming me!" he yelled/replied. I grabbed Thalia's hand, and we raced to the doors, with Bob trailing behind us, and monsters after him. The doors were wide open, and there was something portal-like inside the frame. I tightened my hold of Thalia's hand, and together we jumped in.

The minute we jumped in, my body felt like it was dissolving into pieces, or should I just say, it felt like any other portal I went through. Suddenly we were spat out from the portal-like thing, which I'm just gonna call a portal since it really felt like one, and blinded by the bright light of the sun. We were lying on our backs, enjoying the feeling of the sun on our skin once again. Unaware of the people running towards us and calling our names, I gave into unconsciousness.

Well… whadya think? Good, bad? I'm not much of a detail person, so sorry for not really describing Tartarus…

**Anyway, I wanted to ask, should I make the next chapter in the PoV of one of the other quest members (writing about their adventure to the doors of death)?**

**Please answer, and thanks to all your reviews! They make me happy! :D**


	22. Chapter 20

Kill me, do whatever you want… but it really is not my fault! I try to update every week, but my timetable is supper filled… Practically, I have a lot of work to do. Here is a new chappy though… :D

_Last time:_

_Suddenly we were spat out from the portal-like thing, which I'm just gonna call a portal since it really felt like one, and blinded by the bright light of the sun. We were lying on our backs, enjoying the feeling of the sun on our skin once again. Unaware of the people running towards us and calling our names, I gave into unconsciousness._

Percy PoV

I woke up to bright light shining directly into my face. I groaned and shut my eyes immediately, hoping to lessen the flare. When it didn't work, I tried covering my face with my hands. The weird part, I couldn't. I felt panic rising in my chest, hoping for the best. I half opened my eyes, trying hard not to shut them again from the bright light. Not strong enough to raise my head, I somehow managed to take a glance of my, now wrapped in bandages, arms. _Phew… _I sighed, glad that nothing bad happened to them. _Wait, why were my arms numb? And where am I? What happened? Why can't I remember anything?! _Hundreds of questions came to me at once. Across the room, I heard the door open and rushing feet coming towards me. "Percy!" voices shouted. I thought I recognised the voices, but just couldn't remember from where. I opened my eyes now, fully adjusted to the light, and looked at my surroundings. I was in a small room with white walls and several beds on either side of mine. There were some shelves on the opposite wall, full of some kind of flasks, which seemed to hold something inside them. A few people stood in front of my bed, staring at me intently, which made me uneasy inside. _You can trust them, _a voice spoke inside my head. For unknown reasons, it calmed me down, and I relaxed a bit. There were two girls, and two boys. One girl had piercing silver eyes and auburn hair, while the other had dark brown hair and her eyes changed colours from brown to green to blue and so on. The boys on the other hand looked much different from the girls. The first one was deathly white with brown, nearly black eyes and black hair. Next to him, the other boy had brown eyes and black hair, fidgeting with something in his hands.

"W-wha?" I asked, unable to form full words or sentences because of my sore throat.

"Someone give him a drink,**" **ordered the silver-eyed girl, that I soon remembered to be Artemis. The second girl quickly obeyed her, and got me a glass of water. I don't know what it was, but something made me unsure about trusting these people, I don't know if from past experiences or what. You see, I might have mentioned before that I have currently ran out of memory… The girl held out the cup for me, and I eyed it for a moment, hesitating to reach out for it.

"Drink, Percy," she said. Something in me cracked, and unwillingly I took the cup and drank it all up in one go. The water soothed my sore throat, and I finally was able to make out more than one word.

"Who are you?" I asked, expecting the worst. The pale boy furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head.

"You mean you don't remember?" he asked me.

"What exactly am I supposed to remember?" I asked him. He was about to reply, but got interrupted by Artemis.

"Perseus," she said. "can you recall anything that has happened?"

"I-" I started, but suddenly doubled over, and clutched my head in pain. I saw images rushing through my head; me hanging from some kind of cliff or whatever, holding onto some girl's hand and above me I heard the pale boy shout. _Nico, _I remembered. _Nico and Thalia. But who are – _I thought, but my thoughts were interrupted by another wave of pain. The others rushed to my side, except for Nico who rushed to get one of the flasks whith the liquid inside. _Nectar, _I recalled. Another scene appeared in my head. This time it was Thalia and me, following some tall man along side the river. _It was Iepatus, and that the river styx._

"Percy! Percy what's wrong?_" _Nico asked beside me. The pain left gradually, but I could still feel some dull throbbing.

Instead, Artemis replied for me, "memories. He is remembering."

"Bits and pieces," I added, before looking up and around again. "Who are you?" I asked, pointing at the hyper boy and the other girl.

They both frowned, but answered anyway. "I'm Piper, remember?" the girl now identified as Piper, said.

"And I'm the supreme commander, Leo," the energetic kid said. I nodded, but luckily no more memories came. That was one painful headache. _Thalia. Where is Thalia? _I asked myself. Thinking it would be best, I voiced my thoughts.

"Where is Thalia?" I demanded, but the concern was clear in my voice.

"She woke up yesterday. She was in a way better condition than you, cause apparently you got rammed by a Cyclops. Currently she is resting, and Jason is with her," Leo answered.

"Jason?"

"Yeah, ya know…the blonde superman?" he asked/answered. I stared blankly at him, and before he could say more, Artemis spoke up again.

"Your friends will tell you everything afterwards. Right now you will have to rest, and try to remember anything. Dionysus will come here, just for a short check-up to see what Tar- uh, I mean if you are alright and all," she said.

I wanted to ask what she wanted to say, about the piece of information that she was hiding, but I resisted. Instead I asked something else. "Dionysus? Why would he ever do that willingly?"

"Not willingly," she said. "He was threatened by father and Lord Poseidon."

"Makes sense…" I said dryly.

"Anyway, we should all go now. Rest up, Percy," Artemis said. They started to leave, before I called out again.

"Wait, Lady Artemis," I called. She turned around and stared at me. "Why are you so… nice to me?" I asked hesitantly, hoping to not make her mad.

Instead she just grinned, and replied, "I will tell you, but first you need to rest. Now bye."

I groaned in my head, wanting to know why she was so kind. I lied back down into the bed, and drifted off to sleep.

Here it is… It is pretty bad and hurried, but please… bear with me. After I will finish this story, I will rewrite it… at least, I hope so.

I will be posting the first chapter of a new story soon… please check it out… I might continue it after this story, and if I get good review for it… :D

Enjoy life :P


	23. The End

**Surprise? This is the last chapter. I have decided that I will end it here… Maybe in the future I might make a better ending, but for now… Sorry if this is a bit depressing or what... :P**

_Last time:_

"_Wait, Lady Artemis," I called. She turned around and stared at me. "Why are you so… nice to me?" I asked hesitantly, hoping to not make her mad._

_Instead she just grinned, and replied, "I will tell you, but first you need to rest. Now bye."_

_I groaned in my head, wanting to know why she was so kind. I lied back down into the bed, and drifted off to sleep._

Percy PoV

I was standing next to the railing on the Argo II, watching the clouds pass slowly as we drifted through the air. It has been two days since the escape from Tartarus, and slowly, gradually I have recovered my lost memories. I remember the horrors I and Thalia saw and lived through in there. Thalia. She is the only one that understands, and helps me keep stable. Without her I would most likely have turned insane from the pressure of the whole quest and war. The war was approaching us quickly. Currently we are heading to Greece, where the rest of the demigods, both Greek and Roman, are waiting for us, near the original Mt. Olympus. That is where the war will take place. That is when I will loose more of my friends, as if there were not enough deaths lately. I felt warm hands wrap around me, and hold me close for comfort. "Thalia," I whispered. She buried her head into my shoulder in response. Both still weak from our time in hell, sat down on the hard wooden floor of the ship. "After this battle is over," I said, "we can buy a house somewhere in new Rome, and live a peaceful life, without anymore wars and fights." She smiled at my idea, and leaned her head on my chest. We were both sick of fights, and couldn't wait for some peacetime after the war.

"Soon," she mumbled, almost inaudibly. Footsteps were herd behind us, and soon all the other quest members stood there. They wore pained smiles, most likely dreading going to war, and interrupting the little peace there was.

"We are here," Leo said. Said kid was pressing some buttons into his Wii remote, and looking anywhere but us. Thalia and I stood up, wanting to look at our surroundings. Everyone was silent, and refused to make eye contact. Jason and Piper were holding hands, while Will, Leo and Frank stood besides them. We all know that this could be the last time we all would be together, alive. For all we know we could die in this stupid war. We were hovering above a large clearing, on one side a small demigod camp, with demigods hurrying to greet them. On the far side of the clearing, quite far away, you saw the monster camp. There could have been thousands of monsters, for all I know. You saw the giants arguing, and monsters running around getting prepared. The Argo II landed, and the plank was lowered so we could all get out. We finally all made eye contact, smiling at each other, trying to give each other confidence.

"Trust guys. We have got to believe to win this war," I told them confidently. Where the confidence came from, I have no idea, but was glad it was there. Everyone's face turned determined at my little speech.

"After this, we are so gonna go out for a cheeseburger," Will commented, making us snort in amusement. How can he think about fast food is this kind of situation?

"Sure, as long as you're paying," replied Frank, making the others nod their heads, except for Will. I sighed deeply, and hugged Thalia one last time.

"Let's go guys. Let's go out and win this war. Let's finally bring peace," I said. We all nodded, and slowly, we all descended down the plank and into the battlefield, to prepare for the war, and fight, hopefully not to the death.

**FINISH**

**So… please review! Thanks to all my loyal followers and reviewers! If you have liked this story, don't worry, cause maybe in the future there will be a continuing!**

**I will post a new chapter of a new story next… If it will get good and positive reviews, then maybe (most likely) I will continue that story.**

**Enjoy life people! :D**

**- Blackwolfspirit1 signing out**


End file.
